WAN II: Enter the Shadow Empire
by OrthenTheHellhound92
Summary: A new version of my old WAN II fanfic. A mega crossover of YGO GX and 5Ds, and some cool movies. Jaden, Alexis, and their friends from the convention are in for the war of their lives because the Shadow King is pulling all the stops here to cause chaos!
1. Welcome 2 Duel Academy

Ch.1- Welcome 2 Duel Academy-

Detroit, MI- Kaiba Corporation-

It was that time of year again, when volunteered students and staff from Duel Academy Island would journey to a Kaiba Corp in a part of the country, and then help find the new recruits. And for Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, and Tyranno Hassleberry, it was only boring when the would-be new students were taking the written exams.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that we could see some great duelists in the making, then I would've been too bored to come." Jaden commented, leaning against a railing. "Tests bore me."

"Aw, come on, Jay," Alexis said, looking up at her boyfriend. "It's only boring because you never like doing it. And I have a feeling that this may be worth it."

"Private Lexi's right, Sarge." Hassleberry agreed, looking at all the new kids. "I'd say we've got a lot of great troops here."

Jaden was about to reply when something caught his eye. It was a tall boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. He looked so familiar…Could it be…?

"Hey, it's Mike!" Jaden shouted, standing on the railing. "Mike! Over here!"

The boy slowly turned around and looked at Jaden, who slipped and fell down the staircase.

"JADEN!"

Alexis and Hassleberry rushed down to check on him, the boy who Jaden was yelling at, joined them. The other two looked up at him and smiled.

"It is Mike!" they said.

Sure enough, it was Mike Thibodeau, their friend from the Duel Convention, who helped them fight with Freddy Krueger, a killer who would attack people in their dreams and kill them while they were asleep.

"Alexis? Hassleberry? Jaden?" Mike said, shocked. "I can't believe this! How are you guys?"

"We're doing alright, soldier." Hassleberry responded, with a grin. "Its nice to see you're doing well, too."

"What brings you here?" asked Alexis.

"We're applying for Duel Academy." Mike answered, looking up at his friends, who were sitting at the top of the bleachers.

There was the 17 yr. old fox duelist, JJ Johnson, 16 year old vampire fanatic, Bella Siemaszko, Matt Rogers, a 19 year old Gravekeeper deckmaster, Kenneth Dionisi, a 16 year old timid duelist with a mixed up deck, and Alex Hinken, the 16 year old Duel Club President of his old school. Alexis looked from side to side, as if someone was missing. Mike caught this and laughed.

"Yeah, Ken's down there, Alexis. So is Chris, he's a new addition to our Club back at Summit." he said, pointing down towards the dueling field.

Before the conversation could continue, the PA went off again. A couple more duelists were called down, and JJ looked up and watched as a tall blond-haired boy and a dark-haired girl walking down the steps.

"What's up, Private Johnson?" asked Hassleberry.

"I know him. He's from Summit, but I didn't think he was a duelist." JJ explained, not taking his eyes off the boy. "But the girl with him, it must be his relative."

"Or his girlfriend." Bella added, glancing at the small boy.

The girl stopped and looked forward. Alexis and Bella followed her stare, until they saw a short person wearing a blue baseball cap twisted backwards and a blue tuxedo.

"Isn't that Ken?" asked Alexis.

"Yeah," Bella responded, suspicious. "But does that girl know her?"

Her eyes went back to the girl, and then the girl walking with the boy turned to look at Bella and smiled. Bella was seriously confused now. The girl and her proctor were dueling beside Ken and her opponent, and Ken looked up to see the mystery duelist, who just stared at her. They looked at each other, both curious.

_"She looks so familiar."_ Ken thought, raising an eyebrow. _"Have we met before?"_

_"This kid looks like someone I knew a long time ago,"_ the other girl wondered. _"But who is she?"_

Ken and the girl continued to stare at each other, confused. Then, suddenly,-

"This century, Knight!" the girl's opponent shouted.

"You, too, Williamson!" Ken's opponent agreed.

This stirred something in the two duelists' memories. Their gazes hardened as they tried to figure out why the other looked so familiar.

"What's your name?" asked Ken.

"You first." the girl responded.

But their proctors were getting impatient and told them to duel or go home, so they pushed their thoughts aside so they could focus on their dueling and win. Meanwhile, Jaden, Alexis, Bella, Mike, and the others were now very confused.

"What's with them?" asked Jaden.

"Who knows." Alexis answered, a little interested in the situation.

"Hello, children!" a voice greeted, getting the group's attention.

The group of teens turned to see a tall, thin man with long blond hair, wearing a blue coat with frilly cuffs looking down at them, with a "cheery" smile. Bella and Matt both grimaced at the sight of him, and Mike looked a little shocked at the sight, and Hassleberry looked down to see Alex hiding behind him.

"Yellow-bellied wimp." he muttered, sweatdropping.

"Jaden, my boy, I need to borrow you for a moment." the man said, grabbing Jaden by the arm.

"Get your creepy hands off my friend, you creeper!" Bella yelled, rearing back her fist.

The weird, clown-man didn't see it coming, Bella's fist made contact with his eye and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Bella that was our professor, Dr. Crowler." Jaden explained, with a look that said "Uh-oh".

Bella looked down, and dropped her fist to her side.

"Oops." she simply said.

_"Be afraid. Be very afraid."_ Hassleberry thought, sidestepping away from the girl.

"So, did you guys finish your exams?" asked Alexis.

"Yep. Ken, Chris, Susan, and Ramon are the last to finish." Kenneth told them, nodding his head to the other two teenagers dueling.

One was a tall African American boy wearing glasses and a white t-shirt and blue jean shorts. His hair was black and nearly shaved off. The other was a short, tan-skinned girl. She wore a red shirt with a black vest and blue jeans, a light black fedora hat covered her medium brown hair, which was tied in a ponytail. They were just about to finish up their duels. That was when another boy walked towards the group.

"Excuse me." he said, getting everyone's attention.

"What's up?" Jaden asked, turning towards the boy.

"Where do we go when our exams were finished?"

"You just hang around here until everyone's done, bro."

The boy scoffed and turned away, walking up the bleachers. Jaden, Alexis, Hassleberry, and the rest of the group stared at him as he walked away.

"What's his damage?" asked JJ.

"That guy's got issues." Alexis wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"That's Max Dawson." a girl's voice explained. "He's the champ of some of the tournaments here in Michigan."

The group turned around to see the girl that was dueling beside Ken was standing behind them, the boy she was with stood beside her.

"Who are you guys?" asked Mike.

"My name's Gwen Knight, I've just learned how to duel." the girl greeted, shaking his hand. "This is Jeff Walker, my boyfriend, we were supposed to transfer to Summit, but we got an invitation to Duel Academy instead. I know how to duel a bit because a few of my friends are duelists."

"I was brought out of retirement though." Jeff explained, smiling. "So, what are your names, and what school did you guys come from?"

"I'm Jaden," Jaden answered, shaking their hands. "And this is my friend, Hassleberry,-"

Hassleberry gave a salute when his name was called.

"—And this is Alexis, my girlfriend." Jaden finished.

"Hello." Alexis said, with a small smile.

"I'm Matt Rogers, this goofball here is my buddy, Mike." Matt greeted.

"Name's JJ Johnson, Jeff knows me already." JJ told them.

"I'm Kenneth Dionisi." Kenneth said, timidly.

"Alex Hinken, best duelist of Summit." Alex greeted, with an outgoing attitude.

"No, you're not, you dork." Bella said, pushing Alex aside. "I'm Bella Siemaszko, nice to meet you. We're all from Summit, like those four."

She gestured to Chris, Ramon, Susan, and then Ken. When Gwen looked at Ken, she turned back to Bella.

"She was from Summit? What's her name? All I got was 'Williamson', and I knew a duelist from 5th grade with that name." she explained, curious to know who the punk was.

"Oh, that's Ken." Bella told her. "Did you know her?"

"Yep. I thought she looked familiar. Her haircut threw me off though, she used to have long shaggy hair."

Before they could say more, the PA came on.

"All duelists who have finished their exams, please go through the south entrance to get on the helicopters." the voice announced. "And those from Duel Academy, please get on the ship."

Jaden, Alexis, and Hassleberry said their goodbyes to their Summit friends, then they parted ways. Ken, Chris, Ramon, and Susan quickly joined up with their classmates.

"How'd we do?" asked Ken. "Susan and Ramon pulled off a nice combo there, huh?"

"Yeah, you guys did great." Bella answered, smiling at them.

"So, its off to the helicopters we go!" Alex shouted, running off.

The moment Alex said "helicopters", Ken froze up on the spot. A look of terror filled her face as her friends walked on ahead.

"Retreat." she muttered, walking backwards, then turning to the door.

Five seconds later, she was being dragged back by the arms by Susan and Gwen.

"Let me go, guys!" Ken shouted, trying to free herself. "I don't wanna ride on the helicopter!"

"Time to conquer your fear, you big chicken." Susan told her.

"Come on, Kenj." Gwen agreed, pulling her along.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Oh, you know who I am."

"Gwen? Since when did you duel?"

Meanwhile- With Jaden, Hassleberry, and Alexis-

"So, when are we gonna tell them that Rakaia, Hailey, Will, and the others from the convention are also coming to Duel Academy?" asked Alexis.

She was reading a text message that she received from Syrus, who was at another Kaiba Corp. in Downey, CA..

"When they see them in the Academy." Jaden responded, taking a drink from his cup of soda. "By the way, Taryn says that we've got a new teacher at the Academy, and he's head of the Slifer Dorm."

"Wonder if he's nicer than Crowler and Bonaparte." Hassleberry commented, his chin resting on his fist. "One of each is bad enough as it is."

"You've got that right." Alexis agreed. "I just hope he's not hiding any secrets like Prof. Banner either. We don't need another twist in the story, we've got enough."

Then, suddenly, a boy popped out of a trunk from behind Alexis and shouted: "SURPRISE, LEXI!"

Hassleberry fell over, and Alexis leapt into Jaden's arms, screaming in terror. Then, she looked at the elder boy and growled, walking towards him.

"Come on, sissy, it was only a joke!" the boy said, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, well, you're gonna love this punchline!" Alexis responded, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

><p>Hey, guys, I wanted to redo WAN II because I thought the plot was moving too quickly, and we've got new members of Duel Club coming in, so yeah. And don't expect a new chapter right away, my mom's got me behind on school work with all the absences. So I've been putting as much free time as I can into working on the WAN II fanfic. Oh, and I will leave some messages on my Deviant Art journal as a way of talking to some of you, and Facebook as well. That way you guys will know that I am not getting arrested anytime soon or anything...yet. So, 'til then.<p> 


	2. First Day at Duel Academy

Ch.2- First Day at Duel Academy-

On the Helicopter-

All the entrants who won passed their exams and all rode on the helicopter that was headed for Duel Academy. So far, some of the new students were gazing out their windows at the view of the glimmering ocean beneath them, others were just sleeping, or talking to their friends, or were just getting airsick.

"That is too awesome." Ramon said, looking out his window.

"Yeah, it looks so beautiful." Susan agreed, with a smile.

Gwen took out her digital camera and snapped a photo of the shining view below, then went back to talking with Jeff. Susan was sitting next to Matt, who was sound asleep, like his friend, Mike. Mike sat next to JJ, who was behind Ken and Bella, who were chatting with Chris and Kenneth. Alex and Max sat in the back, not talking to each other at all. They spent the whole ride ignoring each other.

"So, what brings you to Duel Academy anyways, Gwen?" asked Ken. "Drake and I were the only two duelists from our old group."

"I got a scholarship from some teacher there," Gwen explained, with a shrug. "I met him at my old school when he was looking at some of the artwork some of the other students made and he said I was pretty talented. I don't really duel, but then I thought of you and Drake, you guys were pretty good. And I see you haven't given up on the game yet."

"That's because dueling is too awesome to quit." Alex told her. "It's as popular as…ninja movies!"  
><em><br>"Ninja nerd." _Ken muttered, inwardly.

"I can't wait to see what dorm we get placed in." Bella said, smiling. "But Ken might hate it, because the girls' uniform doesn't consist of shorts or pants."

Ken's face paled instantly.

"I am not wearing a skirt." she told her little sister, firmly. "The day I wear a skirt will be the day the world ends."

"So, you're like a guy in a girl's body then?" asked Max.

SLAM!

Max groaned and fell over; he had a large bright red bump on his head. Everyone turned to see Susan holding an aluminum baseball bat in her hands.

"Insult my friend again, and I'll hit you in your—" Susan began.

A foghorn blew just when she cursed, then when she stopped talking, the foghorn died away. Everyone, except Max, looked at her, shocked.

"Oh, my." said Jeff.

Gwen put her head against the seat and burst into a fit of laughter, JJ just whistled as he scooted away from her as much as he could, and Mike's jaw dropped.

Ken gave an awkward chuckle and instantly thought to herself: _"Like they say, 'Hell hath no fury'."_

Max managed to get back up, nursing the bruise on his head, and said: "Was just being honest. No crime in that."

Before Susan could whack him again, a fist beat her to the punch. Quite literally I might add. Bella stood over him, a fist lowered slightly, and a vein popping out of her forehead.

"It would be a real miracle if he lived through this." Matt commented, his eyes widening.

"I give him a week, tops." Mike muttered, smirking.

On the ship- Jaden and Alexis' cabin-

"So they all made it?" asked Jaden.

"Yep, they're on another ship, Chancellor Sheppard ran out of choppers." Syrus explained.

Jaden and Alexis were talking to Syrus and Bastion via video chat, while Hassleberry was out to get something to eat.

"And our friends from Summit?" asked Bastion.

"Well, those who have not graduated from that school are coming," Alexis answered. "And they brought new friends."

"Interesting. Same with those from the Zodiac Academy. Also, rumor has it that Chancellor Sheppard is planning something big for our return."

"If it's as interesting as the GX Tournament, then I'm in." Jaden told him, excited.

"LEXI!" a voice shouted.

A boy with black spiky hair had popped up on the screen, making Jaden and Alexis jump.

"Chazz, I already had enough scare for one day!" Alexis shouted, angrily.

"What, no 'hello' for me?" asked Jaden.

"Don't hold your breath, slacker." Chazz answered, glaring at him. "So, I heard that some tournament winner is supposed to be coming to Duel Academy, and Dr. Crowler's going to place him in Obelisk Blue. Along with a couple of talented artists and the Florida State dueling champ as well."

Jaden and Alexis looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to Chazz. They told him of their encounter with Max and this surprised Chazz a bit.

"And he makes you look like a gentleman, Chazz." Jaden finished, not seeing Hassleberry enter.

"Chazz Princeton the gentleman. Is it 2012 already, Sarge?" joked Hassleberry.

"That whole 2012 thing is a lie, Hassleberry," Alexis told him, as she helped him with the trays of food. "Its kinda like the whole Red Scare thing if you ask me."

"What's the Red Scare?" asked Jaden.

"I'll explain later, Jay."

The foghorn blew and that told them that they were at Duel Academy. All the Academy staff and students all got off the ship and made their way to the arena, the new arrivals entered a little bit later than they did. Chancellor Sheppard, Dr. Crowler, Bonaparte, and the rest of the staff were there waiting for them, as well as the other students.

"Man, oh, man!" Ken exclaimed, looking around. "This place is huge!"

Bella stood beside her and said: "You've got that right. Is this the school?"

"No, this is just the Obelisk's Duel Arena." a girl's voice told her.

The two girls turned to see Hailey Ryan, Will Rosen, Rakaia Meiyo, and Luna Tenshi standing behind them.

"Hey, guys!" Hailey greeted, hugging Bella. "Long time, no see. How've you been? Staying out of trouble?"

"Trouble finds her in a relationship." Ken teased, looking at Bella as she spoke.

Bella made to punch her in the head, and missed. Ken chuckled as she avoided each hit. Gwen and Susan just watched with amusement, Chris was filming the whole thing with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm only joking, sis!" the punk told her, still ducking her punches.

"Look who's talking, Ms. I-Get-Detention-Every-Few-Days!" Bella snapped, still trying to hit her.

"You know Kyle deserved those wedgies, and that lab accident was not my fault!"

Then, Ken grabbed both of Bella's arms and pinned them behind her back in a full nelson. Bella struggled to escape, but Ken held her still.

"Why did your mom ever agree to you going to a wrestling school for the summer?" Bella muttered, finally giving up.

Will shushed them due to Chancellor Sheppard now beginning his speech. He started it off by welcoming the new students, reminding all students about the rules, and of course the uniforms and gear were handed out. Then, Chancellor Sheppard got to the big news.

"Everyone, please welcome your new duel instructor, Prof. Sayer Arcadia." he announced.

A violet-haired man wearing dressed in a black shirt, black pants and a green vest with a white tie stepped forward to greet the students. Most of the students whispered amongst themselves as he looked at them.

"He gives me the creeps." Luna muttered in Rakaia's ear.

"Alex, look at that dude's hair." JJ whispered, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Prof. Arcadia.

"I know, his hair defies gravity." the blond-haired boy agreed, raising an eyebrow.

Prof. Arcadia raised his hand to silence the audience, and he began to speak.

"Hello, everyone. It's quite an honor to work at this school," he said, smiling. "It'll be great teaching you all in Duel Maintenance class. And I hear there are some great duelists in this school, such as the young dueling champ of the school, Jaden Yuki, and Rakaia Meiyo, the master of the dragons, and let's not forget the best duelist of Zodiac Star Academy, Hailey Ryan. The Summit Duel champs are here also, very good. But this is not about them, this is about the rising of the some of the best pro duelists of the world."

The crowd broke into a large round of applause, but a certain few groups of students remained silent. Then the Chancellor took Prof. Arcadia's place back on the stage again.

"And now, I'd like to announce that we're now having a new extracurricular class, a drama class. So please help me welcome another new addition to the school, Mr. Brion Hoke." he announced.

"What?" Matt yelped, his jaw dropping.

"Mr. Hoke is here, too?" Mike asked, his tone a mixture of excitement and surprise.

A dark-haired man wearing a blue soccer jersey and black pants walked next to Chancellor Sheppard, waving at everyone.

"Hello, guys," he greeted, with a huge smile on his face. "I'll be teaching part-time here once a week, and I'll be teaching some of you guys some sweet dueling moves. I'm Mr. Hoke, I'm from the Summit Academy school, just like my young friends who just started attending here as well. It'll be awesome working here, and we're going to have a blast in drama."

The audience's cheers were deafening, but most of the cheers came from Jaden, Alexis, and the Summit Team. Then, Gwen looked up at Chris and asked: "On a scale between one and ten, how cool is that guy?"

"There is no limit to most people's awesomeness, especially when it comes to that man." Chris told her. "As for this guy,-"

He nodded towards Max, who didn't cheer or clap at all. Gwen and Ryan looked where Chris was looking and nodded in understanding. Then, Chancellor Sheppard released the students and Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, and the others stayed behind to wait for their new friends.

"So, ready to go to your dorms, guys?" asked Jaden.

"Ready when you are." Mike answered, putting his stuff in his duffel bag. "Lead the way, guys."

"Ra Yellows, follow me, Chazz, Hassleberry, and Bastion. Obelisk boys can follow Atticus, and the girls follows Alexis. Everyone ready?"

The new students nodded their heads and the group divided into two groups.

At the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm-

"Wow, this place looks fancy." Hailey commented, as she dropped her bags in her room.

"I can't believe we're staying here." Will agreed, doing the same. "And Alexis lives next door to us as well."

Luna placed her belongings next to her bed, which was next to the window. Hailey's was in the middle, and Will's on the other side of hers'. After the girls got into their uniforms, they started unpacking their things. Susan and Gwen were sharing a room together in between their room, and Ken's and Bella's. They were putting away their art supplies, sketch books, and other stuff. Meanwhile, Ken and Bella were doing the same in their room.

"Check it out, sis," Ken exclaimed, grinning. "They gave me a boy's uniform. And it's got short sleeves, just the way I like it."

"Didn't you say that your mom asked the Chancellor to give you a boy's uniform because you flat out refused to wear the girls' outfit?" asked Bella.

"I ain't wearing a mini skirt! No! Not even for all the pizza in the world!"

"What about money?"

"Hell no."

"What if I get kidnapped and you have to pay a huge ransom?"

"…I hate you so much sometimes."

Bella smiled to herself as she placed her glasses in its case, then she saw Ken pull out something. It was a wooden violin case. The young vampire fanatic saw her surrogate big sister frown as she set it to the side..

"Your mom still makes you play the violin?" Bella asked, quietly.

Ken sighed and nodded. Bella was about to speak again when two girls with black hair and brown eyes, both wearing Slifer Red girls' uniforms, entered their room. Ken and Bella looked up at them, a bit confused.

"Can we help you?" asked Ken.

"Are you Irish?" asked one of the girls.

"…On my mother's side, on dad's side I'm Brit."

"Well, welcome to Duel Academy." the other girl told the two new Obelisks. "I'm Taryn Yuki, and this is my lovable cousin, Jessi."

"I'm Ken, and this is my lovable little sister, Bella." Ken greeted, holding out her hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet—"

"BOY IN THE DORM!" Jessi shouted.

"Huh?" Bella asked, looking around.

Jessi started charging at Ken, who was too stunned to move.

"No, wait, I'm—" she began.

Jessi had tackled her down and started pounding her. The commotion was loud enough to bring Alexis, Hailey, Will, Luna, Susan, Gwen, and a few other girls into her the room. Jessi backed off, leaving the beaten punk down on the floor.

"I feel like my bones have been crushed into dust and my internal organs have been squished like kumquats." Ken groaned, trying to get up.

"You goof, that's not a boy!" Susan yelled, rushing over to her friend. "Ken's a tomboy!"

Jessi looked down at the clobbered girl laying on the ground and said: "Oops."

At the Boys' dorm, Atticus had shown Mike, Matt, Kenneth, Chris, and Ramon where they would be staying. Ramon would be by himself, Kenneth and Chris would be rooming together, and that left Mike and Matt sharing a room together as well.

"Wow, this is nice." said Matt.

"Meh, it's too fancy for my taste." Mike commented, looking around. "This looks like something that rich people would live in."

He and Matt had just gotten dressed in their new uniforms, and they were now exploring the dorm.

"I wonder if all the other dorms are like this." Matt wondered aloud, as they entered the lobby.

"Well, in the email, Syrus says that the Slifer dorm was like a motel, and the Ra dorm kinda was a little less fancy than the Obelisk dorm." Mike told him. "Wanna go and meet up with the others?"

"Sure."

"Well, well, we've got a couple of new elites." a new voice said.

The two blonds turned to see three other Obelisks standing behind them. The one who spoke was a red-haired boy, who wore a white t-shirt and blue shorts with white sneakers.

"Hi, I'm Matt, and this is my good pal, Mike." Matt greeted, with a wave. "Nice to meet you."

"Hello, guys, I'm Harrington Rosewood, the most handsome student of the school and tennis captain." the boy said, as he took out a comb to comb his hair. "These are my friends Topher and Conklin."

Topher was the blue-haired boy with the glasses, and Conklin had the brown hair, both were wearing their Obelisk Blue uniforms.

"Hello, Topher and Conklin." Mike greeted, with a short wave.

"So, I hear you guys come from some charter school in Romulus, ain't that right?" asked Topher. "Are the duelists there good?"

"You're looking at two of the greatest, dude." Matt told him. "And me and Ken are the best in the school, we're about as good as Jaden, according to Alexis."

"Oh, so you guys met the Slifer Slacker huh?" asked Conklin. "If you're as good as she says you are, then how about doing us a favor and put him in his place?"

Matt looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Yeah, we'll let you know when we're working as hired help." Mike told the dark-haired Obelisk. "Matt, let's go meet up with Alexis and the others. I get the feeling that Ken's being clobbered for no reason again."

The two boys walked out the door, leaving the other three boys looking a bit ticked.

Meanwhile- Slifer Red Dorm- Cafeteria-

Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Rakaia, JJ, and Alex were eating a late lunch in the cafeteria after getting their things to their room and meeting the Ra Yellow head, Prof. Sartyr.

"Man, this stuff is good!" said Alex.

"You'd say that, Fatman." JJ responded, smiling.

"'Fatman'?" Jaden repeated, blinking.

"Far from a man if you ask me." Chazz muttered, as he ate his food.

"Shut it. Yeah, we got nicknames in our club." Alex explained to Jaden. "Ken is the 'Dark Master' and 'Duel Club Deviant', Susan is 'Fluffy', Kenneth is 'Chibi', Ken calls Mike and Matt 'the Nom Nom Brothers', and I am the 'Fatman'. We're still thinking of some for Ramon, JJ, Chris, and Bella. Well, Bella's already got her nickname, its 'Bella'."

"Then what's her real name?" asked Syrus.

"I don't know."

Rakaia looked up from his food and said: "Same with our group. What about you, Jaden?"

"We don't do nicknames." Chazz told him, as he continued to eat. "Too lame. Unlike my nickname, of course."

"Somebody's conceited." Alex sang, with a smile.

Chazz made to strangle him, but Bastion bolted inside the room, interrupting them.

"Jaden, you're not going to believe this!" he shouted.

"What's up?" asked Jaden.

Bastion held out an envelope and Syrus took it.

"What's it say, Truesdale?" asked Hassleberry.

"He and Chazz are dueling today." Syrus answered, looking at the paper.

Bastion nodded, and turned to Rakaia.

"Against you, Rakaia," he told him. "Only its not a handicap duel, or a tag duel, but Jaden will be facing Rakaia first, I'll be dueling Hailey, and then Chazz will be dueling Ken. Prof. Arcadia suggested it, because it would be sort of a clash of the titans. Only,…"

Jaden, Chazz, and the others leaned in to hear what Bastion had to say.

"…Only, my calculations say that you'll be taken down hard, Chazz." the Ra Yellow genius finished, doing well at keeping a straight face.

Syrus and Hassleberry started laughing soon afterward, making Chazz angrier. Chazz growled as he shot out of his seat.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO THAT DELINQUENT!" the spiky-haired teenager snapped, angrily. "We'll just see how good she is against the Chazz!"

After a few seconds of complete silence, everyone else got up to leave.

"Weirdo." Jaden muttered, following the others to the Ra dorm.

"Understatement." Bastion told him.

"And I thought I was a bit nutty." Alex agreed.

Rakaia walked besides Jaden and nudged him in the side.

"When we duel, I'm playing to win." he told him.

"That's what you think, Rakaia." Jaden retorted, smiling. "Wait, but when do we duel anyways?"

"Sometime today," Bastion answered, looking at the paper again. "After all the new students get settled into their new dorms, I guess."

Duel Arena-

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the first duel of the year," Bonaparte greeted the audience. "I am Mr. Bonaparte, "We'll be having, not one, not two, but three outstanding duels! The first will be today, then the second will commence tomorrow, and the third on the day after that. These duels will be a clash of the titans! And now, first up, representing the home team, Duel Academy, is the Slifer Slacker, Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden made his way to one side of the field, waving at the other students.

"Go for it, Jay!" Syrus cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Show him what you've got!" Alexis agreed.

"And give a round of applause for the master of dragons himself, Rakaia Meiyo!" Bonaparte finished, gesturing to Rakaia, who joined him on the field.

The crowd cheered for Rakaia as well, but not as loud as they cheered for Jaden.

"Go, Rakaia!" Luna shouted, leaning over the railing.

"Be careful, Luna!" Will warned her, trying to pull her back.

Jaden and Rakaia inserted their decks into their respective duel disks, then activated them.

"Game on!" they shouted.

* * *

><p>My updates are coming quicker now. Just don't get your hopes up. I've gotta look at Rakaia's deck and work on the duel now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review.<p> 


	3. Jaden Vs Rakaia

Ch.3- Jaden Vs. Rakaia-

The duel began and Rakaia took the first turn.

"Why don't I start things off?" he asked, drawing a card from his deck. "And I'm going to start with Red Eyes Black Chick in Attack Mode!"

Rakaia placed a card down on his duel disk and a small light purple egg appeared on the field. Then a small black dragon with red eyes popped out of it, chirping happily. It had 800 ATK pts..

"And I think I know what comes next." said Jaden.

"If you're thinking that I'm tributing my Chick to Special Summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon from my hand to the field, Jaden, then you're exactly right!"

The small dragon was bathed in a light gray light and it began to grow into a bigger dragon. The light vanished and a much more bigger and ferocious dragon stood in its place. It had 2400 ATK pts..

"And I set two cards facedown," Rakaia added, slipping two cards into a couple of slots on his duel disk. "Its your turn now."

Jaden drew his card and looked at his hand. He smiled, finding a good combo to use.

"I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!" he yelled, discarding one card to draw two. "Then Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird, come on out!"

A red humanoid hummingbird with white wings flew out onto the field in Defense Mode. It had 600 DEF pts..

"Now, to activate his special ability," the Slifer Red duelist continued, as it stood up. "Go, Hummingbird! Honey Suckle!"

The giant bird flew in the air and then swooped down towards Rakaia. Then the remaining two cards in his hand turned into flowers, which the alien bird started sucking at. Then Jaden was surrounded by a green light and his lifepoints went up to 5000.

"Nice move." Rakaia said, smiling.

"If you thought that was nice, wait until you see this." Jaden told him. "I play the Polymerization card from my hand and fuse together Sparkman and Clayman to bring out the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Sparkman and Clayman disappeared in a swirl of light, then a huge figure, built like Clayman, with armor almost similar to Sparkman emerged onto the field. It had 2400 ATK pts..

"And thanks to his super power, I can discard a card from my hand to destroy a monster on your side of the field with 2400 or less ATK pts.." Jaden explained to his opponent, as a surge of electricity shot of the huge monster. "Get'm, Thunder Giant!"

The electricity headed straight for the black dragon and eliminated it. The dragon disappeared in a explosion of pixels almost immediately.

"Now, my Hero will attack you directly!" the Slifer Red duelist yelled, as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Not yet!" Rakaia interrupted. "I've got something for you, a Trap Card called Call of the Haunted!"

The card flipped up and the Red Eyes Black Dragon returned to the field.

"How did we not see that coming?" Chazz asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Easy, because every duelist is full of surprises." Hailey answered, calmly. "And you call Jaden the slacker."

Chazz growled menacingly, as Hailey high-fived Will.

"So, it looks like its gonna be a good ol' showdown, huh, Jaden?" asked Rakaia. "One that destroys both our monsters."

The Red Eyes Black Dragon opened its mouth and fired a huge fireball at the Thunder Giant, and both were destroyed. The two duelists raised their arms to shield themselves as the two monsters exploded.

"I guess I'll throw down a facedown, and that's that." Jaden said, as a card materialized on the field.

"And that signals the start of my turn." said Rakaia. "Decoy Dragon, come on out!"

A small blue dragon with big dark red-eyes appeared onto the field, then crossed its arms over its chest to protect itself. It had 200 DEF pts..

"And I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw twice more." the Dragon Duelist continued, drawing two more cards from the top of his deck. "And I set two more cards facedown. And its your turn again, Jaden."

Jaden drew a card and smiled.

"I activate my own Call of the Haunted Trap Card, and I use it to bring back Thunder Giant." he said, as his card flipped face up.

The giant warrior re-emerged onto the field and was ready to battle.

"Awesome, Thunder Giant's back!" Syrus cheered, excitedly.

"I'll switch Air Hummingbird to Attack Mode, and have my Thunder Giant attack your Decoy Dragon." Jaden continued, as his Thunder Giant powered up. "Voltic Thunder!"

The Thunder Giant raised its hand and shot a volt of electricity out at Rakaia's dragon. But then the Red Eyes Black Dragon stormed out from the graveyard, surprising most of the crowd.

"He must really like that card." JJ commented.

"No, its Decoy Dragon's special ability." Will explained, with a frown. "When its attacked, and you've got a level 7 or higher monster in the grave, you can bring that back and make him the attack target."

"Okay, so it'll be another draw." Susan pointed out.

"Not really, Suze. Rakaia's got something up his sleeve." Luna told her.

"And she's right." Rakaia told them. "I activate my facedown, Shrink! It cuts your monster's ATK pts. in half!"

Thunder Giant's ATK pts. went from 2400 to 1200, and Red Eyes Black Dragon struck Thunder Giant with a huge fireball, destroying him. Jaden's lifepoints went from 5000 to 3800 after that hit.

"I'll throw down a facedown and end my turn." Jaden said, as he set a card in the Spell and Trap card slot.

"I assume that Jaden knew of the Decoy Dragon's special ability and went on with the attack, but didn't count on Thunder Giant losing that tussle with Red Eyes." Bastion commented, rubbing his chin in thought. "I wonder what he's planning now. His Hummingbird is open for attack. And who knows what the Dragon Master is planning."

"How about I show you what I'm planning?" asked Rakaia. "I activate Dragon Heart, to increase his ATK by 1000, but at the cost of removing three of my dragons from my deck and sending them to the grave."

As he picked out three Dragon type monsters from his deck, then put them in his graveyard, Decoy Dragon's ATK went up from 300, to 1300 thanks to Dragon Heart.

"I have a feeling things are about to get worse." said Atticus. "Take this from someone who used to wield a Dragon deck."

"I activate my other facedown card, the Trap Card Burst Breath." Rakaia continued, as his facedown card flipped face up. "I tribute my Decoy Dragon, to destroy all monsters on the field with less DEF than his ATK."

"Wait, if Air Hummingbird is at 600 DEF, and Decoy Dragon has 1300 ATK-" Syrus began.

"He's going bye-bye." Chazz told him. "Because Burst Breath allows you to tribute a dragon, then he can destroy all monsters on the field with DEF equal to or less than the ATK of that monster."

The Decoy Dragon opened its tiny mouth and a huge wave of flame escaped from its mouth and destroyed the Air Hummingbird in one blow, then the Decoy Dragon self-destructed.

"And now, you're wide open to attack." said Rakaia. "Go, Red Eyes! Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Red Eyes Black Dragon opened its mouth and shot out a huge fireball that hit Jaden. His lifepoints dropped from 3800 to 1400. Then the Slifer Red duelist looked up to see his opponent holding another card. It was another of his previous facedown cards.

"And before I end my turn, I'll hit you with the Tremendous Fire spell!" he shouted.

Another huge wave of fire erupted from the card and Jaden lost another 1000 pts. while Rakaia lost 500. Jaden was at 400 lifepoints now, and Rakaia at 3500.

"Ouch, if the Sarge doesn't get his game on soon, then he might have third degree burns by the end of the duel." Hassleberry commented, as Jaden drew his card.

"Yeah, seriously." Alexis agreed, looking at her boyfriend. "Come on, Jay! You can do it!"

Jaden nodded at her, and then looked back at his hand.

"Alright, Rakaia, I activate the Card of Sanctity Spell Card!" Jaden said, as he held up a card. "Now we draw until we have six cards in our hands."

Jaden drew six cards from his deck, then Rakaia drew six cards.

"And I activate my Card Destruction Spell Card," said Jaden. "We now discard our whole hand, and then draw the same number of cards from our deck that we discarded."

Jaden discarded five cards, then drew five, while Rakaia discarded six cards, then drew six cards.

"I think Jaden's got something planned." Taryn pointed out.

"I activate Polymerization, and fuse Avian with Burstinitrix to bring out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden continued, as he held up three cards.

Avian and Burstinitrix disappeared in a swirl of light, then a new hero emerged. It was a huge green monster with a red dragon head on its left hand, and a green right hand. The new monster had 2100 ATK pts.. But it would not be enough to take down the Red Eyes Black Dragon yet.

"And I activate Graceful Charity, so I can draw three cards, then discard two." Jaden said, as he drew three cards, then discarded two. "Then I activate Miracle Fusion, fusing the Wingman on the field with the Sparkman in my hand, to bring out the Shining Flare Wingman!"

The Flare Wingman now merged with Elemental Hero Sparkman, then a bright light shone onto the field. The light was so bright, the spectators had to shield their eyes.

"And just when I forgot my shades, too!" Will groaned, as she covered her eyes.

"Imagine if the Cullens were in this light." Alex joked, with a smile.

"Not the time, Hinken!" JJ snapped, angrily.

The light faded away and now the Flame Wingman wore silver armor and his wings looked slightly angelic. The Shining Flare Wingman's ATK was at 2500.

"Looks like you've outdone my dragon, Jaden." Rakaia said, as he looked at the new monster.

"Yeah, but it gets better." Jaden told him. "For every Elemental Hero in my grave, he gets 300 more ATK. And I've got five of them in there!"

"What?" Rakaia yelped.

The Shining Flare Wingman's ATK shot up from 2500 to 4000.

"And just in case, I activate Heavy Storm! So all Spells and Traps on the field are destroyed!" Jaden yelled, as he played the Spell Card.

A huge storm broke out onto the field and all of their Spells and Traps were destroyed in mere seconds.

"Now, Shining Flare Wingman, attack Red Eyes Black Dragon and end this duel!" Jaden shouted, as his monster charged forward.

The Shining Flare Wingman charged at Rakaia's Red Eyes Black Dragon and destroyed it by unleashing a burst of flame-like energy from its hand. Rakaia lost 1600, leaving him at 1900.

"And now, Rakaia, you take damage equal to Red Eyes' ATK. Which means 'game over' for you." Jaden told him.

Rakaia's remaining lifepoints dropped from 1900 to 0. The monsters disappeared and their dueldisks deactivated. The audience's cheers were quite deafening as the two duelists shook hands.

"Wow, that was quite a move." Rakaia said, with a smile. "But next time, I won't lose."

"Can't wait." Jaden responded.

Back up in the bleachers, their friends cheered for them.

"Now that was too awesome!" Will commented.

"That was a nice clash of the titans match." Jeff agreed, clapping.

"Now all that's left is Chazz's duel and our duel, Hailey." Bastion told his friend. "And may the best duelist win."

Hailey opened her mouth to speak, but Chazz stood up and interrupted her.

"Don't worry. I will." he said, smirking. "And the shrimp will be begging for mercy when I Chazz her up!"

Everyone in the group just stared at him.

"Spaz." Ken thought, sweatdropping.

Wow, first duel of the fanfic was actually long. Now all that's left is to do two more of them. Hope you guys liked the chapter. And don't forget to review!


	4. Who Doesn't Love Giant Robot Fights?

Ch.4- Who Doesn't Love Giant Robot Fights?-

A few minutes later- Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm- Cafeteria-

During lunch break, the students and staff decided to wait about an hour or so before the next duel. The girls of the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm were talking about Hailey and Ken's next matches.

"So, what deck are you guys going to use?" asked Mindy, one of Alexis' roommates.

"I have a Fairy deck, and its pretty strong." Hailey answered, as she took a bite from her sandwich.

She then turned to Ken and asked: "What about you, Ken?"

Ken looked up from her pizza, noticing that all eyes were on her.

"I wanna keep that a secret. I'm not using my Earth deck this time, I'm gonna duel Chazz with my most powerful deck ever." she answered, with a slight blush. "And I do hope my school pals don't tell anyone what it is."

"In that case, how about you go first, Ken?" asked Hailey. "I need to tweak up my deck and prepare myself for my duel with Bastion. And the sooner you and Chazz duels, the sooner he can cool his jets."

Ken nodded and went back to eating her lunch.

"So, what do you guys think about the new teachers?" asked Jasmine, Alexis' other roommate. "Is Mr. Hoke really that cool?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Susan. "You guys'll love him. I mean, he's funny and he knows how to give a good pep talk."

"But that Prof. Arcadia dude seems like a shady character." said Gwen. "He looks like a creeper."

The other girls agreed with her, then the topic changed.

"So, when's the wedding, Alexis?" asked Will.

Alexis nearly choked on her soup after Will asked that. The question got the attention of all the girls in the group. Alexis then started to blush.

"What do you mean, Will?" she asked.

"Will, isn't it a little too soon to ask?" asked Bella.

"Alright, alright. So, how long have you guys been dating? asked Will.

"About a few months now, I guess." Alexis answered.

"Girl talk. I'm motoring out of here." Ken said, grabbing her pizza and getting out of her seat.

As Ken left, the girls stared after her in confusion.

Meanwhile- Ra Yellow Dorm- Cafeteria-

Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry and the other guys from the Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow Dorms all sat together at a table, where they were also talking about Chazz's and Bastion's next duel.

"So, what kind of deck does Hailey play with?" asked Bastion.

Jeff looked up from his plate and answered: "Who knows, but it might be good. After all, she's the best duelist of her school."

"I'm more interested in knowing what deck Ken will use in our duel." said Chazz.

"You know, the more I listen to you, the more I want to—" Alex began.

Then the two started to argue to everyone's annoyance. Rakaia quickly changed the subject.

"So, Jaden, how's it feel having Alexis as your girlfriend?" he asked. "From what I hear, if you were doing mock elections for the yearbook, you guys would make 'cutest couple'."

"Funny, that's what Jessi says." Jaden answered. "Also, Alexis is a very nice girl, she's got a talent for cheering people up and all. She's a great friend, and a much greater girlfriend. Imagine her being my wife."

"Imagine Mindy and Jasmine getting in this conversation." said Syrus. "They'd talk nonstop."

Everyone murmured in agreement as they finished eating.

A few hours later- Duel Arena-

The students and staff returned to the arena to continue the exhibition duels, and Prof. Arcadia was on the stage.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the second exhibition match!" he announced. "In our next match, we have Chazz 'The Chazz' Princeton versus new student Ken 'The Human Hellhound' Williamson!"

Where Ken was standing, she seemed to have stumbled forward a little.

"If the folks back home heard about this, Diane and Bonnie would never let me hear the end of it!" she thought, smiling nervously. "They're mad enough about me joining this school already..."

The crowd cheered as Chazz walked on one side of the field, Ken walked to the other side. In her left hand, she carried a large black case.

"What's that, a first aid kit?" asked Chazz.

"Nope, its my dueldisk case." Ken answered, smiling. "We have our dueldisks custom-made at Summit."

"'Custom-made'?" Syrus repeated.

"Why can't we get those at Duel Academy?" asked Taryn.

"Hey, we're already crossing our fingers that Harrington gets expelled soon, we can worry about custom-made dueldisks another day." Hailey replied, staying focused on the duel.

Ken opened her case and took out a dueldisk that resembled a guitar, there were two heads on the guitar dueldisk, both looking different.

"Wow." said Taryn.

Ken inserted her deck into the dueldisk, then Chazz did the same with his, and the duel began.

"Here goes, punk!" Chazz shouted.

"Prepare to be served big time, Princeton." Ken responded, grinning.

"And if you don't mind, I'll go first!" Chazz said, drawing his card. "I play V-Tiger Jet in Attack Mode!"

A large robotic version of a tiger appeared onto the field with 1600 ATK pts..

"And if you thought that was amazing, then wait until you see this." he went on. "I play Frontline Base, a Spell Card that allows me to Special Summon a Union monster once per turn. And I'll bring our W-Wing Catapult!"

The Spell Card shone brightly and a large blue jet emerged from it with 1300 ATK pts..

"So, you do play with Union monsters." Ken said, as she looked at the two monsters.

"Men don't play, Ken. We eat junior duelists like you for breakfast." Chazz retorted.

"You call that an insult? My friend Jonathan could do better than that."

"Whatevs. Now I merge my two monsters, to summon VW-Tiger Catapult!"

The two monsters flew into the air and the V-Tiger Jet landed on top of the W-Wing Catapult, merging into one monster.

"And I'll set one card facedown." Chazz finished, as he slipped one card into his Spell and Trap Card Zone. "Come on, dork. We haven't got all day."

"Oh, I'll play, man. Okay, number seven Ken Williamson's up to bat. Her opponent is throwing what appears to be a curveball, can she counter that?" Ken said, drawing her card. "Yes she can, because I'm going to introduce you to some real machines! I activate a Continuous Spell Card of my own, Meganite's Rising!"

"What's that do?" asked Alexis. "I've never heard of that."

"Well, wait until Ken brings out her first Meganite, Alexis." replied Kenneth.

"'Meganite'?" Jaden repeated, confused.

"I've heard of that, but I can't remember where..." Luna murmured, tapping her chin in thought.

"I activate Meganite's Rising's effect. Once per turn, I can remove from the game three monsters from my hand or graveyard to Special Summon a monster with 'Meganite' in its name." Ken said, as she held up three cards. "And it can come from my deck, graveyard, or hand. Come on out, Gllang, the Castlekeep Meganite!"

The three cards in her hand vanished and her deck started to glow. Then a giant yellow and brown tank crashed onto the field.

"A giant tank?" Chazz taunted, laughing. "Is that the best you can do?"

**(And start playing RAD's Final Drive track)**

He began laughing harder, but to everyone's surprise, Ken was grinning. She thrust her fist out before her and shouted:

"Gllang, enter Vertical Mode!"

Chazz stopped laughing to watch as the tank started to shift. It started to transform slowly into a giant robot. It had 2200 ATK pts..

"That's a Meganite?" Syrus asked, in shock.

"That is too cool." Ramon commented, very impressed.

"So that's the big secret Ken's been keeping?" asked Hailey.

Bella nodded, and sat back to watch the duel, chuckling a bit.

"Go get him, Punk." she thought, smiling.

"Those can't be real cards, Ken! You must've made those!" yelled Chazz.

"Actually, Chazz, come to think of it, you're right. Ya see, Maxamillion Pegasus hosted this contest in the U.S. about a month ago, and whoever won could have a whole deck made." Ken explained. "Only 95% of my deck were of my creation, the rest were from an old deck I owned before. And since I loved the Robot Alchemic Drive game so much, I decided to bring them to the Dueling World, with a few of my own Meganite creations. Susan helped out, too. Now then, about Gllang's next move. But first things first, I'll activate the Field Spell Meganite's Battlefield!"

She opened up the top head of her guitar dueldisk and placed a card onto the slot and it closed. Then after a few seconds, the arena transformed into a wasteland containing old destroyed robot and alien parts.

"Thanks to this Field Spell, when a Meganite battles, they grow 800 ATK pts. stronger, and once per turn, I can take three monsters that I've removed from play and put them in my graveyard." Ken explained. "And now Gllang will attack! Go, Storm Hammer!"

Gllang's right hand became a hammer-like weapon and it shot out of the arm to attack Chazz's VS-Tiger Catapult. Chazz lost 1000 lifepoints after that, bringing him down to 3000.

"That deck is so broken." Atticus stated, impressed.

"Welcome to our world." JJ said, nodding.

"I'll set this card facedown, and then I'll let you have a go." said Ken. "Well, what do you think of him? Gllang's awesome, huh?"

"Please, get real!" Chazz snapped, as he drew his card. "I summon X-Head Cannon in Attack Mode!"

A new purple and yellow machine appeared onto the field with two arms and two cannons on its shoulders. It had 1800 ATK pts..

"And I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards." Chazz continued. "Next, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy my own facedown."

A gust of wind blew around the two duelists and Chazz's facedown card flipped face up, it was Ojamagic. It was destroyed in seconds.

"And when Ojamagic is sent from the field or my hand to the graveyard, I can bring my Ojamas from my deck to my hand." the black-clad duelist continued. "And then I send the three to the graveyard to activate Ojama Ride!"

"No need for an explanation, I know what it does." Ken interrupted, as she folded her arms across her chest. "You send them to the grave, then bring out up to two Union monsters."

"You're pretty smart for a slacker, Ken. And the two monsters I'm bringing out are Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank."

And Mike and JJ instantly said simultaneously: "Ken's in trouble!"

The first monster, a mechanical red dragon, emerged onto the field with 1500 ATK, then the second, a yellow and blue tank, followed suit with 1500 ATK as well.

"Now combine and form XYZ Dragon Cannon!" yelled Chazz.

First the Y-Dragon Head merged on top of the Z-Metal Tank, and then the X-Head Cannon flew over the Y-Dragon Head and fused itself into the middle of it. This new monster had 2800 ATK.

"Still, that's not enough to take down my Gllang, Chazz." Ken reminded him.

"Ah ah ah, who said I was done, newb?" asked Chazz. "I use his special ability and discard the last card in my hand and destroy your Gllang."

He slipped the last card in his hand to the grave and the XYZ-Dragon Cannon fired two shots and Gllang was destroyed.

"Ah! Gllang!" Ken yelped.

"And you're next, dork!" Chazz told her. "Attack her directly!"

The monster fired another two shots and Ken was sent flying backwards.

"Whoa!" she yelled, before hitting the ground twice, then sliding near the edge of the ring.

"Ken, are you alright?" asked Mr. Hoke.

"...I don't like today...Can it start over?"

Ken was at 1200 lifepoints now, after losing 2800 thanks to Chazz's monster. She slowly got to her feet, then drew her card.

"I activate the Spell Card 'Trillenium Committee's Call to Action'!" the punk said, as she held up a card. "Since I have no monsters out and no cards in my hand, I can draw a full hand again by paying 1000 lifepoints."

Ken's lifepoints decreased to 200 as she drew her cards.

"Next, I activate Meganite's Battlefield and bring back my monsters." she continued, as her cards returned to her deck. "And then I remove another three from the game to bring out Meganite number two!"

A light shone from the Meganite's Rising card again and now a giant blue and white jet appeared on the field.

"Go, Laguiole, the Air Dominator Meganite!" shouted Ken. "Vertical Mode!"

The Meganite obeyed Ken's yell and transformed like its comrade did before. It had 2700 ATK.

"Those Meganites are something else." Rakaia commented. "Making quite the sacrifice just to bring them out."

"And when he's summoned, I can activate a Trap Card from my deck, its called Meganite Mechanic." Ken went on, as she pulled a card out from her deck. "And it allows me to Special Summon a new Meganite from my deck to the field by removing Laguiole and Gllang from the game, as well as paying half of my lifepoints."

He lifepoints now were at 100, and Gllang and Laguiole vanished from the game. The crowd gasped in amazement as a new giant robot emerged onto the field. It wasn't a vehicle at all, but a regular giant robot with 3000 ATK.

"Say hello to Vavel, the Vertical Meganite!" said Ken. "And when he's summoned by the effect of a card with 'Meganite' in its name, all cards removed from the game are put back into our decks, but he cannot attack this turn."

Chazz's union monsters and Ken's monsters removed from the game due to Meganite's Rising's effect were sent back into their owners' decks. Then Chazz began his turn again.

"Okay, Ken, now I—" he began.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred and the ground shook violently.

"W-Whoa! What's going on here?" Chazz asked, as he fell to the ground.

"I think its an earthquake!" Ken answered, as she landed on her hands and knees.

"Of all times!"

The people in the bleachers all tried to stay in their seats, but the ground was shaking too much. That was when all the electricity shut down, including Ken and Chazz's dueldisks. Meaning, the duel was over. You could still see everyone's eyes in the pitch black darkness.

"Well, that's just great." said Chazz.

"I know, man. I was going to win."

"Yeah…HEY!"

* * *

><p>Okay, so the duel is interrupted by a weird earthquake and power outage. But what caused it? Find out soon. And I already made a disclaimer about my Meganite deck, and I do not own the Meganites or the Robot Alchemic Drive game, even though it is totally awesome.<p> 


	5. Major Weirdness

Ch.5- Major Weirdness-

"AAH!"

In the pitch black darkness inside the arena, the students and staff were panicking. Many were trying to find a way out of the room; others were just trying to stay in one place until the lights came back on.

"Jay! Jaden!" someone's voice tang out.

"Syrus, is that you?" a girl's voice asked.

"Lexi, don't move. You have to stay still—AAH!" a boy yelped.

A few seconds later, the group heard a crash and a groan.

"What hit me?" a new voice groaned.

The lights came back on and you could see that all of the students were scattered, and Atticus and Alexis had fallen onto Ken.

"What happened?" asked Chazz. "Who interrupted our duel?"

"I'm about as ticked off as you are, dude." Ken answered as Alexis helped her up. "Probably a power outage or maybe someone screwed with the controls."

"We should go check it out." said Hassleberry. "Who's in?"

At the Central Power Supply Station-

The group traveled to the power station of the Academy Island and started looking around.

"Find anything?" asked Bastion.

"Nothing over here." Jaden responded, as he looked around one side of the fence.

They heard a small yelp and Ken and JJ popped up from one side of one of the machines. They looked as if they'd been shocked badly. Jeff couldn't help but crack up laughing, Susan and Gwen tried to hide the smiles on their faces but failed, and Will was on her back, clutching her sides as she laughed like a maniac. Meanwhile, Alex poked his head up from the side of a transformer.

"I smell burnt chicken." Alex said, sniffing.

He turned towards the two shocked duelists and sweatdropped. Meanwhile, Hailey and Alexis were investigating the circuits and controls of the machines, and then they called Bastion over. Apparently, someone fixed it so the electricity would be cut momentarily, but it didn't explain the earthquake. Bastion shook it off and decided that it may have been coincidental. The group headed back to the school, where Chancellor Sheppard awaited them in his office.

"So, Mr. Misawa, and Ms. Ryan, you two will have your duel after we fix it so there will be no more power outages." he told them. "And Ms. Williamson and Mr. Princeton, your duel will count as a draw. Agreed?"

Bastion, Hailey, Ken, and Chazz all nodded. Then they were excused to go back to their dorms.

"Well, at least we'll get time to work on our strategies and our decks." said Bastion. "After all, I want this to be as interesting as the two previous duels."

"Yeah, those Meganites were pretty awesome, and not to mention Jaden and Rakaia's duel. You guys were excellent." Hailey agreed, smiling.

"Well, I guess we better head back to our own dorms now." Jaden said, with a yawn. "Dinner's coming, and I'm starving."

The gang separated and went back to their dorms.

The Following Afternoon- Class-

"Welcome to your first day in Duel Maintenance, children." greeted Prof. Arcadia. "My name is Sayer Arcadia, and I will be your instructor. I will put you in groups of two and then you will start working on broken dueldisks that will be laid out onto your tables."

With that, he started pairing people up at random and then they moved to their assigned desks.

"Hey, Alexis." Ken greeted, as she walked over to Alexis' desk. "The professor told me to come over here and work with you."

"Well, at least we'll get along fine." said Alexis. "And Jaden and Bella are behind us, too."

"Well, well. If it isn't the Slifer slacker's girlfriend and the handicapped mutt." an unfamiliar voice sneered.

The two girls turned to see Topher and Conklin standing right beside them. Alexis was doing great at keeping her cool, but Ken was a different story. She clenched her hands into fists and growled with intense fury.

"Who are you calling 'handicapped'?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"Settle down, kids." Prof. Arcadia told them, as he moved towards them. "Now, then begin working on your dueldisks, please. And the one to finish first will receive a prize."

Alexis looked at the directions and started instructing the short punk how to put together the pieces. They were doing well, until something pushed Ken into the desk and made her drop a newly repaired part of the dueldisk, which hit the floor and broke again.

"Aww, man!" she moaned, as she hung her head. "I'm sorry, Alexis."

"Yeah, sorry you're a klutz." Conklin told her, laughing.

Hailey, who was working with Syrus at a desk behind them, saw and heard what happened. She motioned for Hassleberry to come to her, and she whispered something into his ear. Hassleberry smiled as if Christmas had come and he tiptoed behind Conklin and grabbed his boxers.

"Let me introduce you to the Texas Wedgie!" he shouted, as he hoisted the boxers up high.

Conklin screamed and tried to break loose from the dino man's grip. When Hassleberry let go, he bolted out of the room, with Topher following. Most of the class was cheering and laughing, and Prof. Arcadia looked a bit mad. He stormed over to Hassleberry and told him off. He would have detention tonight. After that class, they left and headed for Dr. Crowler's class.

"Man, that was totally unfair!" Syrus complained, as they entered the class.

"Welcome to high school." Will told him. "So, who else didn't get to fix their dueldisk?"

It seemed that Hailey and Syrus were the ones that won the prize, six packs containing rare cards. They all stepped foot into Dr. Crowler's class and the class began in five minutes, then ended fifty-five minutes after that. After class, Hailey moved to get out of her seat, and she didn't notice that Topher's foot was sticking out. She tripped and fell down a few steps, landing on her knee.

"Hailey!" Syrus yelled, rushing to her side.

The others quickly joined them and Syrus and Will helped get their friend up, who was clutching her knee. It seemed that she injured it when it hit the steps.

"We better get you to Ms. Fontaine." Alexis said, as they got her to the top.

"What happened to the little klutz?" asked Topher.

Everyone else turned their heads and looked at the evil Obelisk Blue student, who was with other Obelisk Blue students. They were laughing at Hailey, who was still clutching her injured knee. Before anyone else could say anything, a blue blur shot past them. Ken had tackled the bully and now they were rolling off the desks down to the bottom of the classroom.

"Kick his ass, Ken!" Matt cheered, as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Yeah, teach that freak a lesson Summit Duel Club style!" Susan agreed, jumping up and down.

Ken and Topher continued to fight as more of Topher's friends appeared and tried to help their friend.

"Want some of this?" Ken yelled, as she punched Topher in the face. "I'm gonna kick your can for hurting my pal like that!"

"Ms. Williamson!" a voice shouted.

All the students remaining in the classroom slowly turned their heads to see Prof. Arcadia glaring at Ken, who managed to get one more punch into Topher's face.

"To the Chancellor's Office!" he yelled, as he walked down the steps to seize the punk by her left arm.

He dragged her to Chancellor Sheppard's office and ignored the injured girl in the classroom. The others looked on angrily as Topher and his friends escaped from the classroom. Will and Syrus helped escort Hailey to the infirmary while the others waited outside of it. Minus Hassleberry because he had detention, and Ken was in serious trouble.

"Hailey definitely did not deserve this." Alexis commented, as she waited outside the infirmary. "What did she ever do to those jerks?"

"They're just bullies." Jaden said, as he leaned against the wall.

"Regardless, Hassleberry and Ken stood up to them and they're getting in trouble for it." Gwen pointed out, her eyes blazing with fury. "What's Arcadia's damage anyways?"

Kenneth, Bastion, and Luna shrugged, they was more concerned about their friend who was sitting in the infirmary. The doors opened and Hailey walked out, she was in a wheelchair.

"How bad is it? Are you going to be alright?" asked Jasmine.

"Its nothing that bad, but they have no crutches, since someone keeps using them for stilts." Hailey answered, as she wheeled herself out. "Where's Hassleberry and Ken?"

"Hassleberry is in detention, and Ken has to go to the Chancellor for her punishment." Susan answered, frowning. "Ooh, that Arcadia really makes my blood boil."

Will helped push her best friend's wheelchair down the hall as they made their way to their next class. When they got there, they were actually relieved to see that it was Mr. Hoke's class. Said teacher made his way to Hailey, a concerned look on his face.

"I heard what happened, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Hailey answered, smiling.

"We're talking things out with the Chancellor, guys. Everything's on tape, and your friends' punishments have been lifted. They're getting their belongings and coming to class in five minutes. In the meantime, how about we get to work on our bellwork?"

He looked pretty thrilled to start teaching this class, and his former students looked pretty happy themselves. It was pretty lucky that this class was being held in a class with no stairs, and a huge majority of the class were pretty thrilled about this class. Even some of the other teachers and staff were visiting. Including Dr. Crowler and Mr. Bonaparte.

"Alright, I've got an awesome activity for you all." he announced, as Ken and Hassleberry entered the class. "First thing's first Mr. Truesdale, come on in!"

The class looked a bit confused, but then a tall blue haired figure made his way to the front of the class.

"Hey, that's Zane!" Atticus whispered to his friends.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Chazz muttered.

"Welcome, Zane. Thanks for participating." Mr. Hoke greeted, shaking the boy's hand. "And now, one by one, we're going to ...try to make him laugh."

Everyone in the class except Zane and the teachers fell over. That was their bellwork? One by one, the students have tried everything they could to make the Pro Duelist laugh, but were unsuccessful. Then it was Alexis and Atticus' turn.

"This oughta be good." Taryn said, a bored expression on her face.

Jaden jumped and turned around.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Nice to see you, too, little brother." Taryn responded.

Ken turned and saw Jessi, then grabbed Gwen by the shoulders and moved her between herself and Jessi.

"Ken, what are you doing?" asked Gwen.

"Preventing my own demise." Ken answered, as she kept a firm grip on her friend's shoulders. "She'll have a hard time taking you down, and I don't risk the lives of my family."

"You what?" Alexis yelled, angrily.

All eyes were now on the Rhodes siblings, it seemed that Alexis was about to kill Atticus again.

"You took pictures of me and Jaden while we were out on dates?" she asked, her clenched fists tightening.

"Well, I was going to make a scrapbook for you guys, Lexi." Atticus replied, as he took a step back.

"That's an invasion of privacy!"

Alex turned to Bastion and Chazz and asked: "Are you certain Alexis isn't the older sibling?"

"Welcome to our world, I'll send you a gift basket in the mail." Chazz answered, bored.

(Insert the song "First Call" by Metal Patriots here)

Alexis picked up Susan's baseball bat and made to swing at Atticus, but missed twice. The two siblings ran around the room a few times, then Atticus slipped and slid across the floor, crashing into the wall, making everyone cringe.

(Song ends)

And then the unexpected happened: Zane began laughing. Then so did everyone else, even Alexis and Atticus. The exercise ended and the real lesson began.

"For your classwork and homework, you will write an essay on what you did during summer break." Mr. Hoke explained, as he started handing out the rubrics. "Its worth 100 points, and you will be graded on how you present it."

"Hey, that's not so hard." Alexis said, looking at her rubric.

Then she heard a snoring sound and turned around. Jaden was sound asleep, facedown on the floor. Mr. Hoke had noticed this and placed an air horn by his ear, then blew it. Jaden was up in an instant, his eyes wide open and his hands drawn instinctively over his ears in surprise. After class was over, everyone started heading back to their own dorms. However, Alex looked up and saw a figure hiding behind a tree, but when he blinked it disappeared.

"What's up, Alex?" asked Syrus.

"Thought I saw something." he answered, a little confused.

Midnight- Ra Yellow Dorm- Bastion, Alex, and Kenneth's room-

The three teenage boys were sound asleep in their room, when a figure stood over Bastion's bed. It raised it's right arm, a machete in it's hand. Kenneth stirred and eventually woke up, just when it was about to attack Bastion.

"BASTION, WATCH OUT!" he screamed.

Bastion instantly woke up and just when the assailant was about to strike, he dove out of the way. Alex woke up as well from Kenneth's yelling and saw the attacker coming near Bastion and Kenneth. He tackled the figure down and pinned it to the floor while Bastion bolted out of the room to hit the fire alarm. The other Ra Yellow students and Prof. Sartyr made their way to the exit and the light turned on in the other room. The attacker was dressed in black pants, shoes, and shirt, with a light brown jacket, on its face was a filthy hockey mask.

"Oh, for the love of criminy, its Jason Voorhees!" Alex yelled, as he stumbled away from him.

"Run for it!" Bastion shouted, as he pulled Kenneth out of the room.

All the Ra Yellow students made their way to the Slifer Red dorm to get their friends, only to find Jaden, Chazz, Hassleberry, Syrus, and Rakaia were being attacked as well. And they were being attacked by a small white being with a long tail.

"Well, at least its not just us." said Alex.

"Jaden, guys, run!" Bastion told them.

The figure laughed and aimed its finger at Jaden, who dodged out of the way before a tiny pink wave of energy nearly killed him. Kenneth jumped up and wrapped his arms around the attacker's neck.

"Jaden, call Alexis and check up on her!" Chazz barked, glaring at Jaden.

Jaden immediately took out his cell phone and dialed her number.

Meanwhile- Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm-

"AAH!"

Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine were backed into the corner of the room, with a blond-haired man slowly making his way towards them.

"Of all the luck, we get the vampire." Jasmine complained.

"But how? He was just a character in the story." Alexis said, as she shielded her roommates.

Just then, the wall beside them broke down and Ken and Bella crashed through. Ken's arms were around a terrified Bella. A clown was walking closer and closer towards them.

"I could've taken him, Ken!" Bella said, as Ken finally released her.

"So sorry I'm still new to the big sister role." Ken thought, glaring at her out of the corner of her eyes. "What was I supposed to do, stand against the wall and drink a soda?"

Then they looked up and saw their friends being cornered by James, a Twilight vampire.

"Of all the luck..." Bella muttered.

"You guys too?" Ken asked, looking up at the vampire. "This is just great!"

"Aren't you going to fight them?" asked Jasmine.

"Are you kidding?"

Ken just sighed and grabbed the broom that was coincidentally beside her, then she made to charge towards James using the broom as a spear. Unfortunately, the vampire caught the broom easily before it could touch him, and he hoisted Ken into the air.

"You really thought you could get me with a little stick, kid?" he asked, smiling evilly.

The punk's bravery started to evaporate as a look of sheer terror and shock appeared on her face. The demon then slashed the broom into the air and tried to throw her off, but Ken hung on for dear life.

"Hang in there, Ken!" Mindy cried, fearfully.

"Bad choice of words, Mindy!" Ken screamed, as her opponent tried to throw her off. "WHOA! Stop, stop! I'm gonna be sick!"

Then Taryn, Jessi, Susan, Gwen, and Will charged into the room, with Ms. Fontaine and Will behind them. Gwen grabbed onto her friend and now she was being jerked about in midair. Susan held up her baseball bat and swung as hard as she could at the clown's face, knocking it into a wall.

"Yes! I got that creeper!" she cheered, jumping up and down.

It rose to his feet again and glared at her, as he showed his demonic fangs.

"You might have to hit him harder next time." said Jessi.

"Triple threat assault on three." Taryn instructed them, as she held up a sledgehammer. "One…two…THREE!"

The three girls attacked the clown and tried to take him down. Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, and Bella ran across the room and to the door where Ms. Fontaine and Hailey were. Luna came out of her room and saw what was happening.

"Stop the ride! Stop the ride! I wanna get off!" Gwen screamed, as she and Ken flew about in the air.

"I know what you mean!" Ken agreed, as she held on for dear life.

"These are villains from movies." Hailey said, looking between the clown and the vampire. "That's James from Twilight, and that's It from Stephen King's movie 'It'."

Alexis then remembered what happened back at the Duel Convention and gasped.

"Hailey, you don't think—" she whispered.

"Yes, Alexis. Someone's bringing to life almost every villain from all the movies in the U.S.." Hailey told her, as she rubbed her chin in thought. "But that's only a guess."

Alright, so the gang is being attacked by some random villains for no reason. What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter. And don't forget to review!


	6. From Bad to Worse

Ch.6- From Bad to Worse-

"Hello!...Hello!...Hello!..."

James the vampire was now swinging the broom at the wall, Ken and Gwen's heads hit the wall with each blow. With each hit, the other girls cringed slightly.

"By the end of this, those two will most likely have brain damage." Jasmine commented, her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Not to mention no makeover in the world will be able to fix them up." Mindy added, sweatdropping.

Jasmine nodded in agreement, while Alexis slowly turned to stare at her with a look that said "That's not the issue here!". Meaniwhile, Susan, Taryn, and Jessi were taking care of It, but the demonic clown was putting up quite the fight.

"Man, you just can't keep these guys down!" said Jessi.

"The vampire doesn't count," Susan told her. "He's busy throwing those two around on the broom."

Jessi turned back to where James was trying to throw Ken and Gwen off the broom, and sweatdropped. Then the guys from the Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm charged upstairs to the girls.

"What's going on here?" asked Atticus.

"A vampire is trying to buck Gwen and Ken off a broom, and a clown is getting attacked by three girls, Atticus," Matt answered, looking at him. "What the hell do you think is happening?"

"Stop arguing and help us!" Gwen screamed, as she held onto Ken's neck.

"Let go of my neck!" Ken yelled back.

"On a cold day in Hell I will!"

Then the two were finally thrown off the broom and out the window. Ken hit the ground first, and landed on her back. She sat up, dazed, rubbing the top of her head.

"Oh, my aching-HAGH!"

The "HAGH!" came from Ken as Gwen landed on top of her, hitting her on the stomach, and knocking the wind out of her. Ken fell back, now totally dazed, and her right foot twitching every so often.

"Guys, are you alright?" Ms. Fontaine asked.

A loud, painful groan sounded through the air, which meant someone was still alive, then Gwen yelled that they were okay. Meanwhile Taryn, Jessi, and Susan were trying to knock the clown back, but it was useless. Then suddenly, It and James vanished into thin air.

"What just happened?" asked Jeff. "Did we win?"

"I don't know." Alexis answered, as she helped Bella to her feet. "We better get Gwen and Ken to the infirmary."

Then her cell phone rang, and she answered it.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We just got attacked by…a Dragonball Z character and Jason Voorhees!" Jaden responded, a little freaked out. "No one got seriously injured though. What about you guys?"

"A Twilight vampire and one of Stephen King's creations just went berserk on us."

"And we got attacked by our old pal, Freddy." Atticus added, taking the phone from his sister. "And he brought a friend, one of those Star Wars guys."

Alexis took her phone back from her brother and slapped him on the hand.

"Bad Atticus! Bad!" she scolded, glaring at her brother. "I think we should all gather inside of the school for the night." she added, returning to her conversation with Jaden.

"That may be the best option at the moment." Ms. Fontaine agreed. "I'll alert the other girls. Pack up anything you may need for the night, then head to the school."

A few hours later- Dr. Crowler's Class-

"Careful…Careful, guys—Syrus, I said 'careful'!" Chazz snapped.

Syrus and Hassleberry were loading in some of Chazz's stuff, and they set it right next to a desk. Atticus, Jaden, Rakaia, Taryn, Jessi, and Alexis followed after them.

"Why are we carrying your stuff, son?" asked Hassleberry.

"You want rare cards, right?" asked Chazz. "Then put them over there." he added, pointing in one random direction.

The two Ra Yellows grumbled as they moved Chazz's stuff to one side of the room. Ken and Chris were sitting in front of a laptop, talking to a couple of people over Skype. One person was a boy with short dark hair, wore an emerald green shirt and a pair of glasses, while the other person was a girl who had longer dark hair and wore glasses, but with a smaller frame, and she wore a red t-shirt.

"So, you're having a lock-in over there?" the boy asked, speaking in a nasally tone.

"Kinda." Ken replied with a shrug. "We're dealing with our first evil psycho. Well, more like a huge group of 'em, there was It, and the vampire from Twilight, and Freddy Krueger-"

"I think you've watched too many movies, and ate too many cold pizzas."

"...Bethany, can you smack your brother for me, please?"

Chris lightly pushed Ken to the side, and resumed the conversation with the two.

"Jonathan, Ken's telling the truth." he explained, calmly. "Unless we all had the same dream, and we all were in different locations."

"Every single one of you were in different locations?" asked Jonathan.

"No, you dingus, he means we were all in our respective dorm rooms." Ken told him.

"...Did you just call my baby brother a pair of underpants?" asked Bethany.

Ken went to her laptop, and began looking up the word "dingus", and sure enough, one of the definitions was "underpants".

"It means 'stupid'!" yelled Chazz.

"No, it doesn't, it means 'an object whose name is unknown or forgotten'." Bastion retorted.

"She was using the slang definition though, Bastion."

"Then she's calling him a dumbass, or a moron, or a guy's-" Jaden listed, counting off his fingers.

"I WAS CALLING HIM A SPAZ!" Ken shouted, annoyed. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I CALL ANYONE A PAIR OF UNDERPANTS OR USE A WORD INCORRECTLY?!"

Rakaia followed after them, then finally set down his trunk. He pushed back his dark hair and wiped his forehead, but what happened next nobody expected.

"SURPRISE!" a girl's voice greeted, as she popped out of Rakaia's trunk.

"AAH!" Rakaia screamed, as he stumbled backwards.

He lost his footing and fell down the staircase, everyone in the room wincing and flinching with each thud.

"Welcome to the party, Sega." Jessi greeted.

"You're a little late." Taryn added, putting her hands on her hips.

"It was worth scaring that little Lizard Boy." the girl, Sega, responded, with a huge grin.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" the fallen Dragon Duelist complained.

Luna, Gwen, Susan, JJ, Alex, and the others had started coming in next. The students would be spending the night in a classroom, The GX gang, the Summit Team, and the Zodiac Star kids were all staying in Dr. Crowler's class until Mr. Hoke's room was clear enough for them, so Hailey can move around easily in there.

"Okay, why the random attacks?" asked Chazz.

"This has something to do with the attack in the middle of our duel, and the attack at the Convention," Ken said, as she leaned back in her seat. "I'd wager  
>that."<p>

"That's what I'm thinking, too." Hailey agreed. "It makes sense, but the big question is 'how'?"

Jaden turned towards her and said: "Hailey, you couldn't be more right. Something's up, and we've gotta keep a sharp eye out for whoever is causing this."  
>The others exclaimed their agreements, then finally set out to Mr. Hoke's classroom. Unknown to them, someone was watching them from around the corner.<p>

* * *

><p>I changed the ending of this chapter because I looked over my fanfic, and thought that it was a bit too soon for an attack by the second antagonist. Also, I needed to work on Gwen's, Susan's, Jeff's, and everyone else's decks on my team. I'll update as soon as I can, guys. Just hang in there a little more. The next chapter will be something Rakaia and Sega will like.<p> 


	7. Prepare for Battle

Ch.7- Prepare for Battle-

A couple of hours later- Mr. Hoke's Room-*

A dull thud and a crashing sound had woken Hailey from her sleep, and she looked around. Her friends were all still asleep, unaware of the sound she heard. Hailey shrugged and went back to sleep. Then she was brought wide awake by the sound of Rakaia's yell.

"Sega! Get away from me!" he shouted, waking all of his friends up.

Sega had attempted to tickle Rakaia's nose with a feather, and in the dragon duelist's left hand was shaving cream. Jaden yawned loudly and turned to them.

"Could you guys keep it down?" he asked, tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm beat." Gwen agreed, as she fluffed her pillow again.

"Yeah, Rakaia, keep it down." Sega scolded her friend, as she pointed a finger in his face.

Rakaia bit down on the finger when it was in his face, and Sega yelped, as she pulled her hand back.

"That's why our parents tell us it is rude to point." JJ told her, as he curled up into his mess of blankets.

Sega glared at him, and then laid back down onto her cot. The others fell back asleep as well, but they didn't count on being visited by some strange creatures. One of them, a clawed figure, began poking Alexis' head with one of its pointy fingers.

"Not now, Mindy." the tired blond said, as she waved the hand away.

The finger prodded her head again.

"I'm trying to sleep!" Alexis told her, as she waved the hand away again.

Mindy woke up and she saw the figure poking Alexis again. Mindy shook Jasmine awake, and the two girls held each other, shivering in fear.

"Mindy, can't it wait until tomorrow?" Alexis asked, as she looked up at the figure poking her.

Alexis froze up as she saw who was poking her. It was Freddy Krueger. The Obelisk Queen quickly turned to Jaden and tried to wake him up.

"Oh, Jaden! Jaden!" she whispered, as she shook him awake.

Jaden woke up after she finally shook him hard enough, and then asked: "What's up, Lex?"

He looked up to see that Freddy was about to kill them, then pushed Alexis out of the way before his claw came in contact with her back. Alexis fell onto Jeff and Gwen, who immediately woke up.

"Hey!" they yelled.

The two lovers looked up and saw Freddy, then screamed and flew out of their cots into Hailey, Will, Ken, and Bella. Soon everyone was up and running for their lives.

"What's going on here?" asked Gwen.

"It's a villain jamboree!" Alex answered, as he ran towards the gym. "We need to get help!"

"HI-YAH!"

The two turned and saw Rakaia and Ken leap into the air and kick Freddy into a wall.

"Nice job, guys." Hailey told them, smiling.

"We're not done yet, guys." Alexis said, as she pointed forward.

More bad guys were waiting for them nearby the gymnasium of the school.

(Insert Mortal Kombat "Test Your Might" Theme)

Ken got into a fighting stance and she turned to Rakaia.

"Think you can keep up, junior?" she asked, grinning.

"Funny, I was about to ask you that, kiddo." Rakaia answered, with a laugh.

The crowd of villains prepared for attack and then JJ, Mike, Matt, Kenneth, Gwen, Sega, Will, and Hassleberry joined their friends.

"This is gonna be messy." Jasmine pointed out, as everyone else hid behind the wall.

"Kill them!" One of them shouted.

The villains charged at the students and attacked them, but they were soon met with a barrage of punches, kicks, and wrestling moves. Rakaia and Will both teamed up against a giant with a Mohawk and brought him to his knees quickly, Ken and Gwen had taken on Jason Voorhees, James the vampire, and a red-orange clad ninja, and the rest of the team were taking on Victoria, Riley, Frieza, and what seemed to be a walking green cockroach with a very long tail. Kenneth wrapped his arms around Riley, but the vampire knocked away the teenage boy and threw him onto a basketball hoop.

"Well, I'll be feeling that in the morning." he groaned.

James grabbed a hold of Ken and Gwen and threw them into the air, where Ken managed to grab onto the net, and

Gwen grabbed onto her legs. Ken looked down and saw that she was high into the air.

"Gwen?" Ken called down to her friend.

"Yes?" the artist called back.

"Where's a trampoline when we need one?"

Meanwhile, down below, Rakaia, Sega, and Matt were just knocked into a cart full of basketballs. Sega sat up, nursing the bump on the back of her head, and turned to her fallen friends.

"Dude, get off of me." Matt said, as he pushed Rakaia off of him.

"We're losing here." Sega told them.

"Tell us something we don't know." Rakaia told her, as he stood up again.

"Alright. How about this? Look down at your ankles, Rakaia."

Rakaia looked down and saw that his jeans were down at his ankles. Sega cracked up laughing as he quickly pulled them up again.

"Must've happened when Jason sliced your belt." Matt pointed out, chuckling.

"That is embarrassing." Rakaia muttered, as he tied a sash around his pants.

Rakaia made to tackle Jason, but something caught his leg and tripped him. Frieza's tail was wrapped around his ankle and was now yanking him around in circles. As for Gwen and Ken, they had finally gotten on top of the net safely.

"Whew, that was close." Gwen said, panting.

"Yeah." Ken agreed.

Suddenly, the net started tearing and the rope holding it up snapped, the two girls began to fall.

"AAH!" they screamed, as they held onto a strand of rope.

They fell down below, and then flew into a wall.

"Oww…." Ken groaned, painfully.

"Talk about a crash landing." Gwen said, as they fell on their backs.

"No kidding."

(Mortal Kombat Theme ends)

The villains stopped clobbering the good guys, and then suddenly disappeared again. Jaden, Will, and Bastion had helped get Kenneth down from the basketball hoop, and the staff all came into the gym seconds later.

"What in the world happened?" asked Dr. Crowler.

"Vampires,…aliens,…and creepers…" Gwen told him, as Jeff helped her up. "That's what happened."

"We were attacked." Hailey explained to the teachers. "We don't know what they want."

"Did one of you kids come across a strange object that has magical powers?" Prof. Arcadia cracked.

"Am I the only one who finds this dude annoying?" Ken thought, fuming. "We're getting hunted down like wild animals and he's making jokes!"

The Following Morning- Mr. Hoke's Room-

Mr. Hoke was teaching the class about how to keep an audience's attention in an informative speech, and some of the students could barely stay awake.

"Hey, better stay awake, guys." Ken whispered to Alexis, Will, and Luna, who were beginning to fall asleep. "If Mr. Hoke catches you falling asleep, he'll give you guys a real wake up call."

"How can you guys stay awake after what happened last night?" asked Will.

"Easy, we had Mr. Hoke and Mrs. Gunter back at our old high school." Matt responded, as he took a sip of his coffee.

The bell rang and they all got up, and then, Syrus ran towards Ken and Mike, looking like he was out of breath.

"What is it?" asked Luna.

"Its Bella." Syrus answered, as he looked up at Ken. "Harrington is messing with her, he's been harassing her in gym class all hour. They're still there."

Ken sighed, then calmly walked down to the gym, and seconds later you could hear Harrington's screams echoing throughout the school. Ken returned with Bella at her side. That was also when Hailey walked into the classroom.

"What did Harrington do this time?" she asked.

"Harass Ken's sister." Syrus answered, pointing at Bella.

"I could've handled him myself, but once again, she had it covered." Bella complained, glaring at Ken.

Harrington was seen limping down the hall, covered in blood and bruises, Sega looked down at Ken and shook her head.

"You've got anger issues, you know that?" she asked.

"And you're pointing that out now, Sherlock?" asked Ken. "Would you like to tell me something we don't already know now?"

Sega made to hit the punk, but she dodged out of the way in time, the two were now running down the halls to their next class.

"Yes, sir, just another day in Duel Academy." Hassleberry said, as he scratched the back of his head.

Meanwhile- In the Abandoned Dorm-

"You failed to capture the children?"

A man was glaring at a group of demons and such, the group were fighting the GX gang, the Summit Team, and the Zodiac Star group the previous night.

"And you!" the man shouted, glaring at Jason. "What do you have to say about this?"

Jason said nothing, all he did was stick his middle finger up at his boss.

"I forgot, you never talk." the leader muttered, shaking his head. "Things have gotten worse, our enemies of the future are coming. They might've found the Time Warp Key. We must find the three children who possess the powers to Resurrect, Create Illusions, and Alter Reality."

*Looks like part of the plan has been revealed. I wanted to change the ending of the last chapter, so before you review, take a look at the last chapter and see the note at the end. Understand now? If so, get ready for next chapter.


	8. Surprise, Surprise

Ch.8- Surprise, Surprise-

Later that night- In the forest-

The large group of duelists decided to look around the island to see where these villains were comings from. Jaden, Alexis, Taryn, Jessi, Atticus, Rakaia, Luna, and Sega were looking around the beach and forest, Hailey, Will, Syrus, Hassleberry, Matt, and Mike headed for the volcano to look, Ken, Bella, Gwen, Jeff, Susan, Ramon, Chris, and Alex were looking around near the Obelisk dorms and the school, and Kenneth, Chazz, Mindy, Jasmine, Bastion, Dr. Crowler, Mr. Bonaparte, and Mr. Hoke were taking a look around the Slifer dorm and the Ra Dorm.

"This is nuts." said Jaden, as he waved his flashlight around. "These guys may be anywhere."

Rakaia wiped the sweat off his forehead and said: "Yeah, you'd think they'd jump out of nowhere and freak us out."

"Normal creeper behavior." Sega agreed, nodding.

Near the Volcano-

"I still think it's a very stupid idea to run a school near a volcano." Hailey said, as she led her group on through their part of the area. "That's completely insane."

"So, remind me why we're looking here again?" Syrus asked as he moved closer to her.

"Will thinks that if you want to look for a dangerous villain, you need to look near dangerous areas. But I still think that we should look near the Abandoned Dorm, its got "creepy" written all over it."

"Both you guys do have good points though." Matt agreed, as he pointed his flashlight ahead. "We should look there next."

"And afterwards, we get milkshakes!" Mike said, as he put his hands behind his head.

Inside the school-

Ken, Gwen, Susan, and Ramon were looking around inside the school while Alex, Chris, Jeff, and Bella were checking out the Obelisk dorms. So far, no luck for either group.

"We've searched high and low for any trace of those monsters, and so far, we've got nothing." Gwen said, as she checked another classroom.

"This school is big," Ken reminded her, as she checked underneath the desks. "But the island is much bigger."

Ramon peered into Mr. Hoke's class, but saw nothing and reported it to Susan. They regrouped seconds later, and called the other team.

"Guys, the school is clear." Gwen said, when she contacted Jeff on her PDA.

"We're clear, too." Jeff told her. "Its becoming a wild goose chase."

That was when Ken's head shot up and turned toward the other end of the hall. She took off instantly with Susan and Ramon following.

"Hey, what's up?" Gwen asked, as she hurried along.

In the Slifer Red Dorm- Cafeteria-

"This is torture." Dr. Crowler complained, as he looked into the cupboards. "Why am I here?"

"I can't stand you." Mr. Hoke said, simply. "I just can't. That's all I have to say. You find anything, Dionisi?"

Kenneth pried open the floor boards and his flashlight shone into the darkness, but nothing was found. The short duelist looked up and shook his head. Mindy and Jasmine were scanning the rooms of whom they thought belonged to the cute boys of the Slifer Red students, meanwhile, Bonaparte was patrolling outside the dorm.

"We're practically looking for a needle in a haystack here, guys!" Kenneth said, as he walked towards Mr. Hoke and Dr. Crowler. "We need to look in places that would be defined as scary."

Then Bonaparte called them outside, telling them he saw something fleeing from the dorm.

"It was headed into the woods." he told them.

"Then we need to move out." Kenneth said, as he rushed off.

"Kenneth, wait!" Mr. Hoke shouted as he chased after his student.

Back in the school-

Ken ran towards the other end of the hall and headed around the corner, her group following along. One of the classroom doors had been opened.

"What's up?" asked Ramon.

"We're not alone." Ken answered, a serious look on her face. "We're getting to the bottom of this."

She made her way into the classroom, then looked around.

"Maybe you were wrong." Gwen said, as she joined her friend.

Ken chuckled and walked down a few steps, and then she raised her left leg and it came back down onto a desk with a loud thud. The table split into two and two people scurried out.

"I don't think so." the punk whispered, as she grabbed the two intruders by the collars.

One was an orange-haired girl wearing an orange shirt, blue jeans and a brown vest, the other was a dark red haired girl wearing a white shirt and a red corset and skirt.

"Who are you?" asked Susan.

"We don't have to tell you that!" the orange-haired man told her.

"Oh, we have ways of making you talk." Gwen said, with a snap of her fingers.

That was when Ken walked behind him and twisted his arm behind his back.

"I think you better talk." she told him, as she pushed him onto the table face first.

"Okay, okay!" the guy yelped, as he tapped out. "We're looking for Sayer, he's traveled back in time to find some Psychic duelists in the past!"

"Psychic what?" Gwen asked, confused.

Ken released the man, but held onto his collar. He began to spill everything, how Sayer had traveled back in time to find anyone who may be of use to him, and to find the portal to the Shadow Realm.

"Who knew we had an evil psycho in our midst?" Ramon said, as he sat back in his seat.

Susan came back in and told them that Hailey and Syrus' group were on their way back, she had told them what happened.

"So, who are you guys?" asked Gwen.

"I'm Crow, and this is Akiza." the orange-haired man told them. "And you guys are?"

"I'm Ken, this is Susan Abbott, Gwen Knight, and Ramon Robinson." Ken responded, shaking their hands. "Good to know we're not the only few who think that Sayer's a big time creep."

"He's dangerous." Akiza told her. "Let's say you were dueling him, and he had an Axe of Despair card in his hand, your life would be over for sure."

The four teenagers gulped simultaneously. That was when Hailey, Syrus, and the others came into the room.

"What's going on here?" asked Hassleberry.

"We need to find the Dream Warriors who wield the powers of Resurrection, Illusion Creation, and Reality Alteration." Akiza explained to them. "And that would be…"

Hailey looked over at Ken who muttered: "Oh, boy."

"Chazz can create illusions, Ken can alter reality, and Alexis can resurrect people." Will told them. "We need to find them before Sayer does, well, Chazz and Alexis anyways."

After she said that, Syrus' phone rang, and everyone's heads turned towards the small blue-haired boy. Syrus took the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Syrus, its Jaden." Jaden's panicked voice answered. "We've got company, there are some guys in ninja costumes here that are trying to get to Alexis."

Syrus gasped and everyone else figured that they were right.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"The abandoned dorm." Jaden answered, as you could hear some fighting sounds in the background. "Hurry, we need help!"

Syrus hung up and bolted out of the classroom, with the others following behind him. They ran into the old dorm and looked around inside the building.

"Jaden? Alexis?" Will called out as they continued walking around.

"Where are you guys?" asked Hassleberry.

"This is nowhere near cool." Ken commented as she picked up a piece of wood.

Then, they heard something coming towards them and Hassleberry quickly pushed everyone down.

"Hit the deck!" he yelled.

A fireball zoomed past them and hit the wall before them.

"He's here!" Akiza yelled, as she whirled around.

Sayer was indeed standing behind them, his group of shadow ninjas holding the unconscious forms of Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, Rakaia, Sega, and Luna.

"Thank you for bringing the dimwitted handicap to me, children." the evil Psychic duelist said, smiling.

"Call me that again and I'll make you'll experience first-hand one of the thousand ways to die." Ken threatened him, growling.

"You will surrender your power, or should we bring sweet little Bella into this?"

Hailey and Akiza quickly grabbed onto Ken's arms, holding her back, as she tried to charge at him.

"Let me at 'im! I'll kill that bastard!" Ken shouted, as her arms went flying about.

"Easy, Kenster," Hailey yelled over her friend. "Don't kill him yet!"

"From what I've seen her sister do to Kyle, I'd like to see Sayer experience Bella's wrath." Susan joked.

"Sounds like fun to me." Gwen agreed.

Sayer was about to respond until someone tackled him to the ground, two other people attacked the ninjas and freed the knocked out duelists from their grasps.

"Its Yusei and Jack!" Crow exclaimed, happily.

"Who?" asked Syrus.

Two men stood above their fallen enemies, one a dark haired man wearing a blue jacket and a black shirt with dark blue pants, another was a blond with a white outfit and a long white jacket. Taryn stood beside them, smirking.

"Let's get out of here before they decide to wake up." said Will.

"I'm with you," Ken agreed as the others turned tail and ran. "Let's motor."

Moments later- In Chazz's Room-

"So, let me get this straight," Jessi began, as she paced back and forth in the middle of the room. "This guy's looking for three powers to create a new Shadow Realm or something like that and raise up an army?"

"That's about the size of it." Jack, the blond-haired man, answered. "So, what's the plan?"

"We lay low for a while." Yusei, the dark-haired man , told them.

"That might be the safest option." Bella agreed, as she looked around the room. "We also need to focus on how to bring that jerk Sayer down."

"I know how he plays, so maybe I can help there." Akiza told her.

Back at the Abandoned Dorm-

Sayer was pacing back and forth in front of nine tall creatures, all seemed to be very vicious and murderous.

"You are not to kill any of them." the Psychic duelist instructed them. "I will capture the powers of those children, you will distract them."

The nine minions nodded and marched off to find their prey.

"Time for round three." Sayer whispered, smirking.

Looks like things are starting to get exciting. What will happen in the next chapter?


	9. Twist in the Story

Ch.9- Twist in the Story-

Outside the Slifer Dorm-

Jaden, Ken, Sega, Rakaia, Yusei, and Akiza were keeping lookout in case of any sort of trouble while their friends rested. Jaden and Yusei were guarding the front, while Sega and Rakaia took the sides, and Akiza and Ken were guarding the back of the dorm.

"What's with you?" asked Akiza.

Ken was jumping up and down, punching at the air. She looked like she was ready to fight.

"I ain't letting that freak near my friends and little sister." she answered, jabbing at the air. "If I catch him or any other creeper near them, I'll kick their butts and throw them into the ocean."

Then Ken paused for a moment, before turning to Akiza with a goofy grin on her face, as her hands moved behind her head.

"Then again, Bella doesn't exactly need a full-time bodyguard. She gave me a serious butt-whooping once when Alex pulled that stupid zombie thing in school." she said, laughing loudly.

"...Okay…" Akiza said, sweatdropping.

Back over to where Yusei and Jaden were, they were also on guard, prepared for anything coming their way.

"That girl up in your room, Alexis, is she your girlfriend?" asked Yusei.

"Why do you ask?" asked Jaden.

"Because it seems you're more ready to protect her as much as the others."

"You bet I do."

Yusei smiled and looked back over to where Akiza was standing. Jaden noticed this and chuckled, causing Yusei to look away, blushing.

"What?" the future duelist asked.

"What do you mean 'what'?" asked Jaden. "You like Akiza as much as I like Alexis."

Yusei blushed harder now, causing Jaden to laugh harder. Akiza looked down towards them and smiled at Yusei.

"Someone's been struck by Cupid's arrow." Ken said, as she stood beside the dark red-haired girl.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Akiza snapped back, blushing furiously.

"Dude, I've seen that look on Bella's and Susan's face so many times in one year that I have it photographed in my mind."

Akiza elbowed the shorter tomboy in the gut and Ken fell to her knees, groaning.

"You just keep pushing it, Williamson." Ken thought, as she clutched her stomach.

Then, a fireball crashed into the roof of the dorm, but not causing it to catch fire. Those inside of the dorm snapped awake and looked out the windows, while those outside looked around for the source. Then Sega pointed towards the forest.

"Look there!" she yelled.

Sure enough, an group of villains were standing in the shadows of the forest. They emerged into the moonlight and glared up at their prey.

"Here we go." said Rakaia.

"Take them down!" Freddy ordered, as he raised his claws.

The nine of them charged at the Slifer Dorm and Ken, Sega, and Rakaia jumped down and started the fight. Rakaia was taking on Jason and some guy wielding a chainsaw, Sega was fighting Scorpion and Freddy, while Ken took on Frieza, a guy who looked like a powerhouse, and a much larger powerhouse.

"Hey, Jason, Leatherface!" Rakaia shouted. "Let's see if you're as scary as people say you are!"

Jason and Leatherface rushed forward and made to slice the duelist into pieces, but Rakaia ducked down and knocked them out of the way. Meanwhile Ken was about to fight her opponents.

"Broly, Bison, let's teach this loser a lesson." Frieza said, as he stood calmly before their opponent.

"Why don't you shut up and fight?" Ken told him, as she removed her blazer.

"What was that?"

"Need me to rephrase that so you understand better? How about this?"

Ken leapt into the air and dropkicked Frieza in the face, sending the alien flying into a tree. Then Sega was seen fighting Scorpion and Freddy.

"Come on, my niece and nephew can fight better than you!" Sega said, as she knocked Freddy into the door to the cafeteria.

Freddy lunged at the girl only to be met with a pair of feet knocking him to the ground. Jessi and Taryn has intervened in the fight.

"I had him!" Sega complained as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We barely get any action!" Jessi shot back.

Now the others were coming out to help them and the last two villains, a hooded figure and a giant humanoid lizard, were charging at them. JJ and Mike leapt into the air and knocked them back with a kick.

"Now this is the action I was waiting for." JJ said, as he tied a headband on his head.

"Let's get this party started!" Mike agreed as he, JJ, Matt, and Atticus rushed forward.

Soon, almost everyone was fighting the nine villains, all unaware of Sayer's plan. Sayer was sneaking around the forest, looking for an opening.

"Ken, can you spare a bad guy to fight?" asked Rakaia. "Mine are boring!"

Ken backflipped into the air and punched Bison in the gut and then kicked him in the neck.

"Do you hear me complaining about Frieza?" she asked. "Where's the Nexus when we need them? Rakaia would be satisfied fighting them."

That was when Broly smashed her in the face and sent her flying into the dorm, crashing into the wall.

"Wipeout." Atticus said, plainly.

"Oh, shut up." Ken responded, getting back up.

She charged back into her fight and then stopped when she heard Hailey yell.

"Look out!" she screamed.

Sayer was about to attack Chazz, but Rakaia jumped into the air and pushed the black-clad duelist to the ground before Sayer could grab him.

"Thanks." Chazz said, awkwardly.

"You're welcome." Rakaia answered, in the same tone.

Sayer growled and took out an amulet, with it, he started absorbing Chazz's power. Chazz screamed as he felt something tear within him, and then he stopped and fainted. His power to create illusions had been taken.

"No!" Jack yelled.

Yusei and Jaden moved in to protect Alexis, who was left wide open to an attack, but Sayer decided to move onto another target. He activated his dueldisk and played a Hinotama card. The fireball appeared in midair and shot towards Bella and Atticus. Mike and Matt doubled back and pushed the two out of the way and were hit by the fireball. Kenneth, Alex, JJ, and Jeff charged towards Sayer, who activated a Castle Walls Trap Card. The four Summit students didn't have time to stop, so they ended up crashing into the wall.

"OOH!" Will said, flinching.

"That had to hurt..." Hailey whispered, her hands covering her eyes.

"I did not see this coming." Alex groaned, as he and his friends fell to the ground.

Sayer moved to attack Alexis, but Jaden charged forward to help his girlfriend. However, Akiza beat him to the punch.

"I won't let you lay a hand on this girl, Sayer!" the girl told him, as she activated her dueldisk.

"Akiza, you should move aside, or else you'll get hurt." Sayer warned her as he activated another card.

A sword appeared in his hands and he rushed forward to attack, but Ken intercepted the attack.

"I don't think so." she spat, as she raised a long broomstick. "Akiza, leave him to me. I'm willing to take a risk, you guys need to focus on protecting Alexis."

"Someone's been taking too many hits to the head." Taryn said, as she held onto Freddy by the neck.

"No, Taryn," Hailey told her, as she walked beside her. "She knows what she's doing."

"Our plan is working." she thought, smiling. "Sayer, you're going to freak when you discover what our plan is."

Ken kicked Sayer back and knocked the sword out of his hands. The sword disappeared before it hit the ground. Rakaia smiled as he figured he'd have Ken's opponents now, and he bolted towards Bison and Broly and began fighting them. Sega, Taryn, Jessi, and the other Summit kids took on the rest of the villains, Hailey and Akiza ran back inside the dorm with Alexis, Jaden, and Yusei following after them.

"Hyah!" Ken yelled.

She spun the pole In her hands and hit Sayer with it, but Sayer managed to knock the pole out of her grip and took it. But before he could hit Ken, she blocked the pole from hitting her, then backflipped into the air and dropkicked Sayer in the face.

"How are you doing over there, guys?" the punk called over to her friends.

Rakaia bashed Broly in the face and knocked him to the ground.

"These guys are weaker than I imagined." he said, thinking something was wrong. "We're clobbering them easily."

"I'm with Lizard Boy here," Sega agreed as she roundhouse kicked Scorpion away. "Most of these guys can't be that easy to beat."

When Scorpion fell to the ground, he suddenly evaporated into a dark mist. So did the other villains.

"What's going on here?" asked Susan.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Will answered, bracing herself.

Ken became distracted when she saw the other creeps vanishing, and Sayer used this chance to knock her unconscious. Then he used his amulet to take Ken's power as well.

"AAH!"

Ken's scream of pain was like Chazz's, it was a scream of sheer pain. When it ended, Ken remained still. Bella, horrified by what just happened, rushed forward to her friend and surrogate big sister.

"Now then, one to go." Sayer whispered, as he looked around.

He saw Jaden, Yusei, Alexis, Akiza, and Hailey fleeing from the dorm, and used his powers and dueldisk to bring out five monsters to capture them. But before they could reach them, a skeletal being shot out from the forest and attacked the monsters, destroying them.

"What is this?" Sayer gasped, as the monster faced him.

"Picador Fiend, attack that man!" a voice shouted.

"It can't be!" Jaden said, a look of confusion and amazement on his face.

The skeletal figure riding on a skeletal horse charged towards Sayer, who brought out his Psychic Sword again to destroy the monster. Jaden and Alexis turned to see a man in black clothing standing behind them.

"Titan? What are you doing here?" asked Alexis.

"Taking out the trash, of course." Titan answered, smiling. "And I brought help."

A swarm of vampire bats shot out from the forest and moved behind Sayer, and Camula appeared. Then Amnael and the Dark Scorpions followed after.

"The Shadow Riders?" Syrus whispered, confused.

"But how did they return?" asked Bastion.

"Save the questions until the end." a voice from above told them.

The two boys looked up to see Taniya and a yellow tiger standing on the roof of the dorm.

"Talk about a real twist of fate." Bella said, as she helped Ken up.

How do you guys like that? I brought some of the Shadow Riders back. Bet you weren't expecting that now were you? Haha. Now, then, I think I'll work on the next chapter and let you guys use your imagination to see what happens next.


	10. The King of the Shadow Realm

Ch.10- The King of the Shadow Realm-

The five Shadow Riders, Teams Summit and 5Ds, the GX gang, and the Zodiac Star group readied themselves for Sayer's next move.

"So you have five more people on your team, big deal, it doesn't mean anything." Sayer told them. "Once I get the girl's power, then the King will rise once more."

"The King?" Jaden repeated.

"I don't like this." Rakaia said, feeling a chill go up and down his spine.

Titan stood in front of Alexis, and armed his dueldisk.

"If you want Alexis, you'll have to get past me first." he told the evil duelist, bravely.

Sayer nodded, and then his eyes began glowing. Soon everyone was beginning to see images in their heads, and they realized that he was using the power to create illusions. Sayer calmly walked forward to where Alexis was standing, then he raised the amulet to take her power. Alexis felt the exact pain her two other friends felt and began to scream as it was being torn from her. The others snapped out of the spell placed onto them and knew it was too late. A storm began to brew as lightning crashed onto the ground, but it never touched it. A line of dark light appeared in midair and a tall, muscular being emerged from a portal. The amulet vanished from Sayer's hand and appeared around the neck of the new visitor.

"What is that?" asked JJ.

"I have no idea." Yusei answered, shaking.

"Whatever it is, its bad news." Amnael explained to them.

The being stepped out of the portal entirely and glanced at the humans standing before him.

"I am the ruler of the Shadow Realm." it spoke, its voice deep and raspy. "I am Shade."

"And that is supposed to scare us?" asked Ken, who was now awake.

"Mortal, you dare underestimate me?"

"You're nothing special unless you prove it." Rakaia told him, as he and Ken took a few steps towards their invader.

Shade lifted up his hand, and his eyes turned white. Ken and Rakaia charged forward, but before they could take three steps towards him, they stopped, and froze up.

"Guys? What's the matter?" asked Hailey.

Luna cautiously stepped forward, walking around to her boyfriend, only to see a look of sheer terror on his face. The same expression was on Ken's face as well. But what did Shade do to spook them so badly? All he did was raise his arm…

"They are seeing what scares them the most." Shade told Luna, as he began walking forward. "Paralyzed by their own worst nightmares, such a pity."

He raised another arm and before either of the fighters could react, they were simply blown away by nothing but a gust of wind.

"Rakaia!" Luna cried out.

"Ken, no!" Gwen screamed.

Jaden glared at the King of the Shadow Realm with intense hatred, as the dark emperor flew back through the portal with Sayer following him. Jaden chased after him, with his friends and family following after him, then the Shadow Riders as well.

Shadow Realm- Near some mountains-

"So, this is the Shadow Realm? Looks a lot more like a wasteland." Will said, as they walked across the desert.

The group marched on, with Rakaia and Ken still shook up about the vision of what Shade showed them. Even though it was an illusion, it seemed to be very real to them.

"Now that Shade has those powers, how are we supposed to fight him?" asked Sega.

"He must be beaten in a duel." Camula explained, as she continued to walk ahead. "And I believe Jaden will be more than a match for him."

Jaden stopped in his tracks almost immediately when she said that.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You are a talented duelist, are you not?" asked Camula. "I will take the others and we will fight off any Shadow Warriors who will try to stop you."

"And Shade will play dirty, so watch yourself." Titan added, as he tilted his hat down. "In the meantime, I will take Jeff, Rakaia, Gwen, Ken, Jessi, and Taryn to a place where they can become stronger. We need to add some stronger troops to our little army."

"Luna comes, too." Rakaia told him, as he took Luna's hand.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Atticus.

"Some will help Jaden get to the top of the mountain where Shade's palace is," Don Zaloog answered, as he activated his dueldisk. "Others will hold off the army of Shadow Warriors."

With that, the group separated. Titan began leading his group to a cave in the desert and down some steps, to where a swirling portal was.

"What's that?" asked Ken.

"A Polymerization Portal." answered Titan. "We don't allow humans to enter, but in this case, we will make an exception."

Rakaia looked at him like he was nuts.

"Are you crazy?" he asked. "We're not Saiyans or anything like that from DBZ!"

"Just give it a shot, you'll be surprised." Titan told him, whopping him upside the head. "Ken and Gwen first."

Without waiting to be told twice, the two decided to enter the portal, unaware of what would happen. Then the two saw their decks light up, and felt something pulling them towards something. Then everything went black.

Meanwhile- Mountains- Near Shade's Palace-

Jaden, Alexis, Hailey, Syrus, and Amnael were heading off to where Shade was hiding, Amnael was leading the way.

"Quickly, children," he told his former students. "We're closer to him now."

"I hope so." said Jaden.

Then some Shadow Warriors emerged from the shadows and attacked. Syrus, Amnael, and Hailey armed their dueldisks and Jaden and Alexis hurried ahead, knowing what was going on. Hailey played her Swords of Revealing Light card to stop the enemy from chasing after the two.

"Brilliant play, Ms. Ryan." Amnael told her, patting her on the shoulder.

"Thanks." said Hailey.

Down below- At the foot of the mountains-

An army of Shadow Warriors were fighting with the others who were buying Jaden and his group some time. Some were using their cards, others were duking it out with their fists.

"There's too many of them!" Susan yelled, as she knocked away one of the Warriors.

"Stay strong, Suze," Matt told her, as he activated a Bottomless Trap Hole card. "How are you holding up, guys?"

Yusei had his Stardust Dragon and Junk Warrior blast away five more warriors, and Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend and Twin Sword Marauder blasted seven away easily.

"We're doing fine over here, Matt." Yusei answered, giving a thumbs up.

Akiza's Black Rose Dragon and Twilight Rose Knight joined Yusei's monsters to battle the group of Shadow Warriors who were trying to take them down. JJ and Mike were sending out their monsters, a trio of foxes and a swarm of giant frogs, to attack the warriors.

"Oh, so that's what you duel with." Bastion said, impressed. "What are those foxes, JJ?"

"Let's just call them Fox Fires with an upgrade." JJ replied, as he drew another card. "And I have many more of these furry cuties in my deck."

Mike leaned into Bastion's ear and whispered: "He's a fox lover."

Bastion nodded, now understanding. He didn't really understand, but he didn't want to waste any time asking questions. They had to stop these guys from getting to Jaden and the others. Then a warrior, riding on a ghostly horse, armed with a giant paintbrush swooped in and struck down ten of the Shadow Warriors, and a giant robot was charging into battle. It was Vavel, Ken's Meganite monster.

"Looks like they're back early." said Camula.

"Assault Knuckle go! HYAH!" Ken's voice shouted, as the robot raised its fists.

One by one, the two fists were shot out into the air like missiles and they hit the ground, causing a sort of earthquake, which shook up the Shadow Soldiers. The two fists returned to the arms of Vavel who stood before the growing army. The two new monsters then charged into battle. Titan rode on his Picador Fiend to where Camula was standing and were soon joined by a two giant dragons, a ninja carrying a hockey stick, and two other girls joined them.

"What do you guys think?" asked the ninja.

"Jeff?" Mike asked, recognizing the voice.

He looked from him, to the dragons, then to Vavel and the rider with the paintbrush, then back at the ninja.

"No way." the blond-haired boy breathed, amazed.

"Ken, Gwen, obliterate those guys!" yelled Jeff.

"Will do!" the giant robot shouted back.

"Let's rock." Gwen's voice called out from the mouth of the warrior riding on the horse.

The duo attacked and took out the army of Shadow Warriors in just a matter of moments. Then when the group thought they caught a break, they were wrong. Suddenly, the robot and the rider transformed back into Ken and Gwen, one of the ninjas had played a De-Fusion card.

"Uh-Oh." Gwen muttered.

Then the dragons and the ninja transformed back into Rakaia, Luna, and Jeff, Titan looked a bit nervous. He hadn't expected this. Suddenly, they saw more Shadow Warriors closing in on them.

"What now?" asked Luna.

"We need to ward them off." Rakaia answered. "We just need a miracle."

"Good luck with that." Taniya muttered.

At the top of the mountain-

Jaden and Alexis finally reached the top of the giant mountain, and walked inside the King of the Shadow Realm's palace. Shade sat at his throne, chuckling.

"I was wondering when the hero would come." he said.

"We're here to take you down, Shade." Jaden announced, as he activated his dueldisk. "So, come down here and duel us!"

"Sorry, I will only take one opponent, its either you or the girl."

Before Jaden or Alexis could speak, their decks started to glow, Alexis' deck was illuminated in a purple light, and Jaden's in a blue light. Then the colors merged and then ceased to shine.

"Jaden, duel him." Neos' voice echoed in Jaden's mind. "Trust me on this."

Jaden looked back at Alexis, who nodded in approval. Jaden placed his deck in his dueldisk and Shade walked down the steps and stood at the foot of the staircase.

"Let's do this!" the two duelists shouted.

Can anyone say "epic duel rising"? Well, let's see if you guys know what I am planning. And I will be putting up a poll that will close by this Saturday. You guys can make the choice of me making a sequel to this story or not. Well, until next time! Later!


	11. Heroes Of Our Time Pt 1

Ch.11- Heroes of Our Time Pt. 1-

Jaden and Shade activated their dueldisks and prepared themselves for the final battle. Alexis stood on the sidelines watching, silently wishing her boyfriend good luck. Jaden took the first turn as he drew a card from his deck.

"Here we go, my turn!" he said, when he drew his card. "And I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode!"

A tall figure wearing blue and golden armor appeared onto the field with 1600 ATK pts..

"And I throw down four facedowns and activate Mirage of Nightmare." Jaden added, as four cards appeared facedown onto the field, the fifth one flipping faceup. "Then I end my turn."

"Playing that kind of move is a bit risky, don't you think?" asked Shade, when he drew his card. "Well, whatever blows your hair back, as you mortals say."

"Don't forget about my Mirage of Nightmare card, Shade. Because I get to draw until I have four cards in my hand." said Jaden, who drew four cards from his deck.

"Does it really make a difference, boy? I don't think so, not when I'm activating the Field Spell, Pandemonium."

The scenery changed into a very Hellish looking arena full of ruins and skeletal demon heads here and there.

"No need to explain, I already know what it does." said Jaden. "Titan used this deck against me once."

"Of course you would know, that simpleton didn't know how to work the Archfiends' power very well." Shade continued, as he placed a card onto the dueldisk. "Now, I bring out, the Shadowknight Archfiend in ATK mode!"

As he said this, a dark light shone onto the field and a fiend dressed in golden armor with golden wings and violet sword for one hand and a claw for another emerged onto the field. It had 2000 ATK pts..

"An Archfiend monster?" Alexis asked, surprised.

"Better watch my step with this one." Jaden said, bracing himself.

"Shadowknight, attack his Sparkman with your Underworld Shred Attack!" Shade yelled.

The monster vanished in a dark mist, then reappeared behind Sparkman, then stabbed him in the back with its blade. Sparkman exploded into small pixels and Jaden lost 400 lifepoints, leaving him with 3600 remaining.

"I'm still standing." Jaden told his opponent.

"Yes, but did you really think that when you lose lifepoints in the Shadow Realm, everything would be like dueling back in your world, boy?" asked Shade.

Jaden stared at him, confused, but a yell turned his attention to behind him. Alexis was standing there, paralyzed by an electric-like veil. Some parts of her body were vanishing, but were see-through.

"What are you doing to her?" Jaden demanded, worried.

"When you lose lifepoints, she'll start to disappear." Shade explained to him, smiling. "When you lose, let's just say that she'll disappear from the face of the Earth forever, not a trace of her existence to be found. And when I'm done with you two, Romeo, then I'll go after your friends, family, and the five traitors who joined your group."

"So psychological torture and attacking others when they don't do a thing to you is your strategy, huh? Well, I'll see to it that you're taken down hard. And I'll start by activating my facedown card Hero Signal! And I activate Emergency Provisions to send Hero Signal and Mirage of Nightmare to the grave, giving me 2000 lifepoints."

Two of Jaden's facedown's flipped face up, one a Trap Card where a light shone from out of the card the same way it did on the card, then a Spell Card, which sent the other two to the graveyard after a monster emerged onto the field. Jaden's lifepoints increased up to 5600.

"Now I can Special Summon an Elemental Hero from my deck, and I choose Clayman!" Jaden told him.

A giant warrior made of clay emerged onto the field in a kneeling position with his arms crossed in a defensive position. Clayman had 2000 DEF pts..

"I'll end my turn here with a facedown." Shade finished, as he slipped on card down into his dueldisk.

Back in the cavern beneath them-

"Artemis, Guardian Angel, attack!"

Two Fairy-type monsters flew into the air and destroyed what appeared to be several giant winged beasts. Amnael and Hailey were fighting what was left of the fiends that the Shadow Warriors were sending out.

"They just keep coming back for more." said Amnael.

The Warriors below summoned more Fiend monsters and the number was still increasing.

"Oh, boy." Hailey gasped, as she drew another card. "Sir, we've got a big problem on our hands."

Outside the cave-

"Go, Infernal Fire Blast!"

Rakaia's and Atticus' Red Eyes Black Dragons attacked and wiped out several Shadow Warriors and their monsters. Apparently, they were facing a similar situation that Hailey and Amnael were. Titan's Picador Fiend and Matador Fiend, Camula's Vampire Genesis, and Taniya's Amazoness Paladin were trying to take out the growing swarm of Winged Beasts that were flying towards them, and Ken's three Meganites were doing all they could to help while JJ's foxes, Mike's frogs, Taryn and Jessi's warriors and beasts, and Gwen and Susan's art monsters handled the swarm of evil-looking dragons closing in behind the group.

"Is there no end to these things?" asked Ken.

"Keep fighting!" Taryn shouted at her.

Ken leapt and kicked an oncoming Warrior in the face, knocking the fiendish minion away.

"What the hell do you think I have been doing for the past fifteen minutes?" she asked, a bit mad.

"Quit squabbling and start fighting!" yelled Chazz.

Ken sighed and looked up at Gllang, Vavel, and Laguiole.

"Whoever squashes him will get a used car for dessert when we get back." she told them.

"Ken!" Susan scolded her.

Ken stiffened up and turned, laughing nervously.

Back up in Shade's Palace-

The duel commenced, with Jaden at 3600 lifepoints and Shade with 4000 still. Alexis was still trapped by the electrical aura ready to erase her from existence.

"Alright, Shade," Jaden called, as he drew his card. "I think its time to bring out the big guns. And I activate the Spell Card called Double Fusion. I have to pay 500 lifepoints first, but its worth it to get some sweet offense."

Jaden's lifepoints were now reduced to 5100.

"Okay, let's see what you've got, you pathetic mortal." Shade told him.

"Sure, how about I fuse the Clayman on my field with the Burstinatrix in my hand to bring out the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster?" Jaden responded as he held up two cards.

The Clayman on the field began to merge with Burstinatrix, who was in Jaden's hand, and a new monster emerged onto the field with 2500 DEF pts.. Rampart Blaster looked like a feminine Clayman, but had a red and yellow shield in one hand and her other hand was made into a gun-like weapon, she also wore a flaming helmet. The monster was in a kneeling position like Clayman was before.

"And now, here comes Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Jaden yelled, as he held up two other cards.

Two other Elemental Heroes, a wild-looking warrior carrying a big sword, and a towering golden warrior with blades on its arms, both vanished in a swirling portal, then a warrior looking similar to the wild-looking warrior appeared on the field, wearing come parts of the Bladedge's armor, and a much bigger version of Wildheart's sword was on its back. This monster had 2600 ATK pts..

"Just before you think you can attack me, Jaden, I've got something up my sleeve." Shade told his teenage opponent. "I've got a facedown card, its called Gravity Bind."

Said card flipped faceup and revealed itself. Jaden's two warriors felt a little pressure coming from the card, as did the Shadowknight Archfiend.

"Well, I can still use my Blaster's superpower." Jaden said, nodding towards his giant monster. "Get'm, Rampart Blaster!"

"What?" yelped Shade.

"Rampart Barrage!"

The Rampart Blaster aimed its arm at the King of the Shadow Realm and fired. It was like the 1000 ATK pts. she lost gained them something, like knocking Shade down by 1000 lifepoints, leaving him at 3000.

"How's that?" asked Jaden.

"Well, Jaden, I'll admit, that was a pretty good move…for a mere mortal." Shade answered, as he drew a card. "But not good enough for this."

Shade flipped the card he drew and it was the Raigeki Spell Card.

"Oh, no!" Jaden gasped.

"I activate Raigeki!" yelled Shade.

A huge lightning bolt crashed down onto the two Fusion monsters Jaden had out, leaving the Slifer Red King wide open for attack.

"And I summon the Terrorking Archfiend in ATK Mode." Shade called, as he placed a card onto his dueldisk.

A new monster appeared onto the field the same way Shadowknight did. This monster looked a little like the Summoned Skull, only a crown was on its head and the head was different. This monster had 2000 ATK pts. as well.

"And next I activate the Spell called Double Summon."Shade continued, as he held up two more cards. "This lets me summon again, and I tribute the Shadowknight Archfiend to summon the Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

Another lightning bolt crashed down onto the field, only this time, it hit the Shadowknight Archfiend, and the monster disappeared. In its place emerged a much more dearsome version of the Summoned Skull with 2500 ATK pts..

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Jaden gasped, staring in shock.

"Let's see how you and your beloved handle this, but first I use my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Gravity Bind!" yelled Shade, as he used his Spell Card to destroy his own Trap Card. "And now, attack them, my Archfiends!"

The Terrorking and Skull Archfiend attacked simultaneously, causing Jaden's lifepoints to drop down to 600 very quickly. Then more of Alexis's body began to vanish until her head remained visible.

"Its your turn, boy, but you better make it count!" Shade said, cackling maniacally.

Shade's playing dirty and he's beating Jaden! Will he win and take down the King, or will he lose and let Alexis be erased from existence? And will their friends survive while warding off the Shadow Warriors? Find out in the next chapter.


	12. Heroes Of Our Time Pt 2

Ch.12- Heroes Of Our Time Pt. 2-

Shade cackled maniacally at his opponent. Jaden was left with just 600 lifepoints remaining, and Alexis was nearly done for, while Shade's lifepoints were at 3000, and he had two monsters out, one was the 2000 ATK Terrorking Archfiend, and the other was the powerful 2500 ATK Skull Archfiend of Lightning. With no cards in his hand and only two cards on the field in his backrow, Jaden needed a big plan to turn things around, and he needed to draw something pretty good to do so.

"Here goes something!" Jaden said, drawing his card. "My draw! And I activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards!"

He looked at the two cards he drew and gasped. Machine Angel Ritual was in his hand, but that was Alexis' card. How did it end up in his deck? Then he remembered what Neos said, and what happened to his and Alexis' deck.

"Neos must've swapped some of my cards with Alexis' cards." Jaden thought, as he looked back at the Obelisk Blue behind him. "Now that's a helping hand."

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode!" said Jaden.

A small, adorable ball of fluff with angelic wings appeared on the field. Its big adorable eyes glared at Shade, ready to take him on. It had 200 DEF pts..

"And I'm not done yet, because I activate the Card of Sanctity Spell Card." Jaden continued, as his one of his facedown cards flipped faceup. "This is a really handy card because now we get to draw until we're holding six cards."

He drew five cards from his deck and Shade drew until he had six cards In his hand. Jaden looked at his hand again and saw both Elemental Hero Neos and Cyber Angel Benten in his hand, he couldn't help but smile. It was like Alexis really was dueling with him.

"I'll throw down a facedown and that will do it." said Jaden, as he set a card in his Spell and Trap card zone on his dueldisk.

"And I'll finish off your lifepoints." Shade taunted, as he drew a card from his deck. "Go, Terrorking Archfiend, and demolish that pitiful excuse for a monster!"

"Hey, watch who you're calling a 'pitiful excuse', you freak!" Alexis snapped, her eyes blazing. "That Kuriboh is stronger than it looks!"

"How about you shut up, or I'll switch the target to you, you wench?"

The Winged Kuriboh stood and started squeaking, as if it were cussing out Shade, and Jaden forced himself not to laugh.

"Kuriboh's right, you don't ever threaten our friends!" he yelled. "I activate Transcendent Wings! And by discarding two cards from my hand, this little guy gets a power boost."

(This is where you can hear Dragonforce's Heroes Of Our Time playing(1))

Jaden discarded Elemental Heroes Neos and Avian from his hand and the wings on the Winged Kuriboh started to light up, and they began to grow. Then the light faded and the only thing that changed about the cute little ball of fuzz was the wing size and the golden headpiece it was wearing. It looked similar to the Winged Dragon of Ra with its claws holding onto the smaller monster.

"What difference does that make?" asked Shade.

"Winged Kuriboh evolved into a level 10 monster," Jaden answered, smiling. "And when he's being attacked, I can activate his special ability, and your monsters are destroyed and you take damage equal to their total ATK strengths."

The Winged Kuriboh exploded and took the two Archfiends with it. The whole field was soon covered in smoke. Jaden thought he won for a moment, but then the smile on his face slowly vanished when he saw Shade standing there with a Ring of Defense card in his hand.

"Its not over yet, boy." he said, laughing maniacally.

"Dude, you need to get a life." Jaden told him, as he shook his head. "I've heard better maniacal laughs from Chazz and that lightning dude Raiden from Mortal Kombat, and even that blue dude from Kim Possible."

"You should keep your trap shut, kid. Or else I'll just send the girl packing right now."

"You have to beat me first before, and I assure you that she'll be staying and you'll be the one leaving."

"I will beat you, but I'll give you one last chance to beat me. And I know you can't. I play Double Spell and discard a meaningless Spell Card from my hand to take Card of Sanctity from your graveyard, then play it, so I can draw two cards, and you get up to six cards again, and I'll end my turn there."

Jaden drew three cards and smiled at his hand.

"You're cockiness has just cost you this duel, Shade." Jaden thought.

Back where Hailey and Amnael were-

_Lost in a dream, finally it seems,_

_Emptiness and everlasting madness,_

Hailey's fairies and Amnael's alchemy monsters were fighting as hard as they could against the Shadow Warriors and their monsters, but it seemed as if there were too many. Hailey knelt down to take a breather and was about to be attacked by a giant Dragon Zombie, but Amnael's Golden Homunculus and Homunculus the Alchemic Being jumped in the way to fend it off.

"Hailey, stay strong now." Amnael encouraged her. "Its almost over."

_See the sadness grow, watching as we know,_

_Blinded for our journey for the world,_

_Back down where the others were-_

_Call for us, the power in all of us,_

_So far beyond the blackened sky tonight..._

_Glorious, forever more in us,_

_We are victorious, and so alive._

Rakaia, Atticus, Chazz and Luna sent out their dragons to attack and try to bring down the giant Prime Material Dragon, Dark Armed Dragon, and many other dragons charging at them. Yusei's Stardust Dragon, Akiza's Black Rose Dragon, and Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend were helping them out.

"Everyone, hang in there!" Akiza called out to her friends.

_We'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow,_

_Our journey on towards a brighter day,_

_Silent tears we left behind, still so far away,_

_Across the endless sands,_

_Through the fields of our despair,_

_Dream for all eternity, we stand, yeah,_

_Rise above the universe tonight,_

_Starchaser..._

Ken rode on the back of Gllang, who was in Fortress Mode, and she sent out more of her monsters to help fend off the fiend charging at those who were resting. Taryn and Jessi were riding on Laguiole, whose Fortress Mode showed to be a jet plane, and they were going to attack the creatures that could fly, while JJ, Will, Chris, Ramon, Susan, Gwen, Jeff, Kenneth, Alex, and the rest of the team were piloting Vavel, who didn't have a Fortress Mode.

"Jaden, wrap this thing up soon." Will pleaded, as Vavel took more hits. "All of us, our monsters, we're running out of strength."

_Fly towards the storm, see the world reborn,_

_Feel the pain inside, the voice, the sorrow,_

_Across the distant shores, find the open door,_

_Stand alone, in judgment for tomorrow._

Ken and Gllang stood before the endless army of Shadow Warriors and fiends who were charging at them, and they were coming in fast.

"Where are all they coming from?" asked Ken. "We've terminated at least ten thousand of these guys already!"

Then an explosion occurred from above them and Ken looked up to see Laguiole being destroyed and Jessi and Taryn were falling.

"Gllang, Gravity Zero Attack!" yelled Ken. "Hurry!"

Gllang knelt down and leaped into the air to grab the two girls before they fell and landed safely on the ground, then gently set them down.

"That was close." said Taryn.

"You said it." Jessi agreed, as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Thanks, Gllang."

Gllang nodded and gave a grunt, then was attacked by one of the dragons their friends were facing. And the ground beneath everyone exploded. All the monsters were destroyed and the teenagers were now laying on the ground.

_Years of pain still haunt us all, we saw the last sunrise,_

_Take me home, in freedom, for a lifetime..._

_Praying on for the silence, and the last tears will blind,_

_So glorious, this fight inside, united we stand._

The army of Shadow Warriors and monsters advanced on them, ready to kill them off, but were shocked to see that one by one, they were getting back up.

Back in the cavern-

More Warriors were entering the cave and Amnael and Hailey were soon being outmatched more and more by the second.

"Shade must have so much power now that he can create more of these Warriors after some are taken out." Amnael guessed, as he drew more cards.

"And I have a feeling that they're not letting us live." Hailey agreed, as she looked at the menacing expressions on their faces. "We've gotta keep fighting them. Jaden's not going to let Shade win, and these guys will do what they can to throw Jaden off his game. We've gotta keep fighting."

_And we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow,_

_Our journey on towards a brighter day,_

_Silent tears we left behind, still so far away,_

_Across the endless sands,_

_Through the fields of our despair,_

_Dream for all eternity, we stand, yeah,_

_Rise above the universe tonight,_

_Starchaser..._

Back to the duel in Shade's Palace-

"Its my turn," said Jaden, as he drew his card. "I Summon my own Field Spell, Neospace!"

Pandemonium shattered into many small pieces and the colorful lights of Neospace shone in place.

_Free from this world, here for the last time,_

_Oceans collide inside of us all,_

_Believe who we are,_

_The phoenix will guide us,_

_Freedom will rise once again._

_(Guitar Solo)_

"Its time I end this duel once and for all!" said Jaden. "I also activate my other facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Elemental Hero Avian."

A man in a bird-like costume emerged onto the field, prepared to attack, with 1000 ATK pts.. Jaden held up another card.

"Next I activate my O-Oversoul to bring back Neos!" he continued, as he held up another Spell Card.

An snow white muscular humanoid alien appeared onto the field with 2500 ATK pts.. Shade gulped, in his arrogance, he had forgotten to play any facedowns. He was sure this kid was beat.

"And next I activate the Machine Angel Ritual Spell Card!" said Jaden.

"He what?" Alexis shouted, in her thoughts.

"I send Avian and Burstinatrix to the graveyard to bring out Cyber Angel Benten!"

Alexis watched in amazement as her boyfriend summoned her own monster. A woman in traditional Japanese garb appeared on the field with 1800 ATK pts..

"Now, Contact Fuse with Neos, Benten!" said Jaden. "Show them what the power of love and friendship can do!"

The Neo Spacian took the Cyber Angel's hand and together they flew into the sky and Neospace suddenly lit up brighter than ever.

_Save us tonight, the last hope for all of us,_

Hailey and Amnael looked up to see the bright colorful light shining so brightly. The Shadow Warriors covered their eyes and the two duelists took this chance to use their best monsters to vanquish their enemies.

_Light-years gone by, we're still holding on,_

The four remaining Shadow Riders, the rest of the Summit team, Team 5Ds, and the Zodiac Star group saw the light as well, and the Shadow Warriors experienced the same reaction that their allies did. And the others, too, took the chance to attack.

_Save us tonight, a star shines in all of us,_

_Far beyond our lives, still our glory lives on._

Back in the palace, the light began to fade and Shade lowered the hand that was shielding his eyes from the light, and gasped at what he saw. Alexis, who was now somehow freed from the spell being placed upon her, gazed in amazement with a smile on her face at the new monster. Jaden, now smiling, triumphantly, raised his right arm.

"Welcome, Elemental Hero Cyber Angel Neos!" he shouted.

_(Epic Solo)_

The new monster looked similar to Neos, but wore an outfit similar to Benten's, and he had 3500 ATK pts..

_And we'll all find our sacrifice tomorrow,_

_Our journey on towards a brighter day,_

_Silent tears we left behind, still so far away,_

_Across the endless sands,_

_Through the fields of our despair,_

_Dream for all eternity, we stand, yeah,_

_Rise above the universe tonight,_

_Starchaser...Starchaser..._

"Cyber Angel Neos is immune to all card effects the turn he is Summoned if I pay 90% of my lifepoints at the end of my turn." said Jaden. "Now, attack Shade and finish the duel! Go, Airborne Angelic Corkscrew Kick!"

The new Neo Spacian/Cyber Angel flew into the air and did a corkscrew kick on Shade, bringing his lifepoints down to 0. The duel was now over.

"NOO!" Shade screamed, as he turned to dust and disintegrated.

_Our kingdom come, we stand as one,_

_And we will live for always evermore..._

The amulet was now remaining on the ground and when Jaden and Alexis walked towards it, the jewel embedded in the centerpiece cracked and vanished, along with the necklace itself.

"It's finally over." said Jaden.

"Yeah, way to play." Alexis agreed, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

Suddenly, a portal opened up beneath them and they were fell into it, screaming.

Ooh, what happens now? Shade's been terminated, and now Jaden and Alexis fall into a pit of darkness. Find out what happens next soon.

(1): The song made the chapter all the more epic. I do not own this song, it is too epic for me to own.


	13. The End?

Ch.13- The End?-

Somewhere near Duel Academy-

"Jaden…Alexis…Wake up!..." a girl's voice echoed.

"…Lexi! Speak to me!" a boy's voice cried out.

"Chazz, get back before she clobbers you again." another boy told the first one.

"Hey, I think Jaden's waking up!" another girl exclaimed.

Jaden opened his eyes and saw Taryn and Jessi in front of his face, both worried. Beside him, Alexis was just waking up as well.

"What happened?" asked Jaden.

"You must've pulled the plug on Shade's life, dude." JJ answered, as he sat by a tree with Jeff and Mike.

"What about those Shadow Warriors? And Sayer?" asked Alexis.

The rest of the gang either looked away, or shifted uncomfortably.

"Sayer's disappeared, and Yusei, Akiza, and Jack said that they were going home." Rakaia answered, sadly. "And those Shadow Warrior creeps, we took them down."

"So, what do you mean by disappeared?" asked Jaden.

Before anyone could answer, a bright light shone upon Duel Academy and suddenly, people started to vanish one by one.

"What's going on?" asked Syrus.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out!" Jaden answered.

Aren't I mean? I ended the fanfic with a cliffhanger. Find out what happens in the sequel! That's right, people, Ken said 'sequel'!


End file.
